Day of Darkness
by Xyex
Summary: -Sequel to Legend of the Super Sai-jin- Summary in Bio. -COMPLETE!-
1. Discoveries

A/N: First: Yes, this is the sequel to _Legend of the Super Sai-jin_. It is saga #2 of 7 in the series. Now, don't expect fast updates to this right away as I intend to finish the last few chapters of WFTU. Then I'll be working on this, _Adrift_, and _Legends - Book I_ simultaneously. _Black Dawn_ is on indefinite hiatus. I really don't want to cancel it but, at least ATM, I'm not that interested in it. Probably because it's supposed to center around a couple romances/relationships and I'm not that good at writing those.  
  
Second: Okay, I've been planning this since Zarbon arrived on Earth during _Legend of the Super Sai-jin_. I wanted to make some changes to the normal universe, despite the fact that this is an AT (Alternate Time-line), so I guess this makes it an AU/AT at the same time? Anyway, it's a shift in a character's background and race and a small shift in another's personality. You see, I'm bringing in a couple of characters early who, in the series, appeared later on, as well as changing some details about them. (Well, a lot I guess...) Some of you may like this change, some of you may not. Just a fair warning. Lastly, "Speech", /Thought/, and -Telepathy-.

* * *

Chapter One - Discoveries  
  
It had been six months since Frieza's defeat and the Sai-jin embassy, and indeed, Sai-jin influence, was in full swing on Earth. The people of Earth seemed to take quickly to Sai-jin customs and many even adopted a few of them. However, nothing the Sai-jins had done yet had drawn as much attention as the recently completed project codenamed Training Grounds. The Sai-jin embassy was a massive compound but the Sai-jin Combat Training Center, the results of the Training Grounds project, made it look like a doll house.  
  
Standing atop a stage before the large facility was a podium and several chairs. Dr. Briefs, Bulma, Bardock, Krillin, and Gohan were all sitting in one of these chairs. Appla was a few hour's journey from Earth yet, just returning from a trip to Planet Vegeta. Those gathered on the stage were preparing for a press conference. First Bulma and Dr. Briefs were going to make a small presentation on the differences in Human and Sai-jin DNA and explain why Sai-jins were naturally so much stronger than Humans. Then Bardock would discuss the different programs being run at the center while Gohan and Krillin would do some minor demonstrations.  
  
Gohan stared at his feet as he kicked them back and forth in boredom. He was wearing the same formal armor as his Grandfather which was rather uncomfortable, and he was also kind of anxious about the coming broadcast. It wasn't just going to be world wide but across the entire Sai-jin Empire since the Center would be open to Humans and Aliens alike. The young Sai-jin's ears perked up as he heard Bulma beginning her and her father's speech.  
  
"Hello to everyone, on Earth and out in the reaches of the Sai-jin Empire." She began. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bulma Briefs and this is my father Dr. Briefs. I'm sure many of you out there in the galaxy have heard of us recently as our Capsule Technology has been spreading quite quickly thanks to Bardock and King Vegeta."  
  
She cleared her throat and shuffled her notes with a quick glance. "Anyway, my father and I are here to explain the differences between Humans and Sai-jins for those here on Earth who are unsure. The genetic differences are obvious..." she trailed off as a large holographic model of Sai-jin DNA appeared to her right. Nearly everyone present instantly recognized the difference. Sai-jin DNA was a triple helix. "Like I said, obvious.  
  
"Most of the information I could give you would go over your heads, some of it even goes over mine." she joked. "So I'll pass the microphone over to my father to go over the simpler differences." She turned and took a step back.  
  
Dr. Briefs walked up to the podium and cleared his throat as he began his presentation. "Thank you Bulma. Now, as she showed, Sai-jin DNA is quite different than Human even though it is possible for them to have cross species children, or hybrids. We've yet to determine the reason but that's not pertinent to this matter so I'll move on.  
  
"What is important to note is that Sai-jin DNA holds much more information than Human DNA, and in fact, is surpassed only by Changeling DNA, thus allowing for more complex physiology. Most notably, the Sai-jin ability to transform into Oozarus and the more uncommon Super Sai-jin. It's also the cause of their amazing power. Naturally strong and with the ability to gain power after recovering from injuries Sai-jins are some of the strongest beings in the universe.  
  
"Humans, on the other hand, don't have that added benefit. However, it's recently been discovered that Humans hold great potential when it comes to the use of KI. We even have the benefit of a few natural skills such as the innate ability to sense KI. Most Humans don't really notice it, they just get the sensation someone is behind them. However, with proper training this skill can be fine tuned and Humans can become quite powerful." He turned toward Krillin and motioned. "Krillin is currently the strongest living Human."  
  
This news got murmurs and several chuckles from the gathered crowd, at least the from the Human portion. Krillin didn't exactly look that powerful. Dr. Briefs continued. "However, Gohan and Bardock are both much stronger than he is. You'll be getting a demonstration of the kind of power that comes with KI control as Bardock goes over what the center will teach and why. Bardock." Dr. Briefs moved back and as Bardock took the podium he and Bulma took their seats and the DNA hologram faded.  
  
"Hello to everyone on Earth and out in the Sai-jin Empire." he began as he adjusted the formal purple and red armor he wore. He'd always hated the things but now he was wearing it almost constantly since he was head of the Sai-jin Embassy on Earth. "As Dr. Briefs said I'll be going over the courses here while Krillin and my grandson demonstrate the techniques. First we'll cover the Civilian courses. There are two different Civilian courses and one upper-level course restricted to those whishing to join the Imperial Forces via the Earth Defense Corps. The first is a general course for anyone interested in the simpler teachings. The course will teach the most basic of KI skills, those being flight and low-level KI blasts.  
  
"The second course is for those wishing to learn self defense techniques. A simple martial arts style will be taught as well as flight and more advanced energy attacks as well as the ability to, at least to a small degree, sense KI. And finally, the Earth Defense Course, the same combat training that all Sai-jin Empire Soldiers undergo. This is only for those wishing to enter the Earth Defense Corps division of the Sai-jin Empire's Army.  
  
"Now, something to note. The main reason Sai-jins are so much stronger than Humans is because Humans don't naturally have control of their KI but once they do learn to control it they can become much stronger and much faster at a faster rate than ever before and more than they could without that control."  
  
Bardock sighed lightly, glad that part of the presentation was over. He didn't like being in the spot light that much. "And now, for the demonstration." As he was turning to look at Gohan and Krillin he saw a little girl in the crowd, sitting on her father's shoulders, that he thought he recognized. /What the?/ He looked again. /She... looks a lot like... Could she be...?/ He shook his head, he'd worry about that later. "Gohan, Krillin, if you will."  
  
The two stood up and stepped forward. "Alright, first they will demonstrate flying. You must have control of your KI to do this. By pushing your KI about your body you can cause yourself to lift off the ground and fly. It's not so much the momentum of the energy as it is force that keep a person in the air." He nodded and the two floated into the air gently to murmurs throughout the crowd.  
  
"Next is KI attacks. These are done by moving one's KI through the body to a point of focus. Depending upon the attack type this point can vary. Hands, fingers, feet, eyes, even the mouth can all be used as a point of focus. Once the energy has been shifted it can either be gathered in various fashions, which is an advanced ability, or simply discharged into a simple, low-level, attack."  
  
With this Gohan and Krillin faced each other. Each held out their right arm and fired a couple quick burst blasts at each other which collided in the air and exploded. Then they charged a small ball of KI and fired it which exploded on contact with each other as well.  
  
"And now, the final demonstrations. The kind of power and speed that can be gained through KI control." he said smiling.  
  
Gohan and Krillin each took combat 'stances' in the air and stared at each other for a moment. Then, to the eyes of the gathered crowd, they vanished. There were a few cracks in the air and then the re-appeared again. "As you can see, or rather, not see, they are quite fast. Faster than you could follow currently but with training you can keep up as I did. Krillin."  
  
The short Human descended to the front of the stage and bent down. He slipped his fingers underneath the edge and lifted the entire thing above his head. Gohan landed beside him and raised his left arm stretching only his index finger. Krillin placed the stage on his finger and lowered his arms to show that Gohan was holding it up with only a finger. Then he helped the kid lower the stage again, demonstration over.  
  
Bardock moved aside to allow Bulma up to the podium again to finish out the conference. However he did not return to his seat. Instead he stepped down from the stage and kept his eyes on the young girl from before. She looked a little older than Gohan did, maybe eight years old. Which fit his theory fairly well. He managed to work his way through the crowd of people quite easily as they parted to allow his passage and in no time he'd reached his destination.  
  
The girl looked down from her father's shoulders and smiled at him. "Hello." she said.  
  
"Hello." Bardock said smiling back at her before turning to her father and extending a hand to him. "And hello to you..."  
  
He stared at Bardock for a moment, glancing down at his hand a couple times before shaking it. "Hercule. Hercule Satan." he said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
As Bardock let go of Hercule's hand he looked up at his daughter again. "The resemblance is remarkable, I find it hard to think it's only coincidence."  
  
"Uhhh, what?" Hercule asked confused.  
  
"You're daughter here, she looks so much like someone I used to know." Bardock replied. "Who is her mother? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
Hercule shook his head. "No, it's okay. Her mother's name was Pasha. I met her a few years ago... amazing woman. Even taught me a few of those KI moves you were talking 'bout but I'm not that good at the stuff."  
  
Bardock grinned. He'd been right! "And let me guess, your daughter's a lot stronger than she looks?" He could feel it now that he was standing there. Earlier there'd been so many high powers from aliens who'd come to train he'd not known the power the girl was putting out. Though considering the power Gohan had at birth compared to his father's at the time it wasn't much of a shock. Something about Human physiology made it easier for them to control KI, mix that with Sai-jin power and you have a super warrior. "I'll be damned." He looked up to the girl. "I knew your mother."  
  
"Wha... What?" Hercule asked. "You knew Videl's mother? She never really talked about her past much..."  
  
Bardock nodded. "Indeed, she was a great warrior. One of the best I ever fought with. Where is she?"  
  
Hercule's smile faded at that. "She... died shortly after Videl was born. It's not been easy raising her myself..."  
  
Bardock tried to lighten the mood with a chuckle. "No, raising a Sai-jin isn't the easiest thing is it? Come on, the rest of us are heading over to the Embassy after the conference. You should join us."  
  
"Ah, thanks." Hercule said grinning again.  
  
Bardock led Hercule and his daughter back through the crowd to the stage where the conference was just wrapping up. He told the others he'd explain about his companions at the Embassy, after Appla landed, so they left while Dr. Briefs returned home. The flight by Bulma's air car took an hour and by the time they reached the pod landing platform Appla's pod was passing Mars.  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." she said over the com. The young Videl stood beside her father watching in awe as a light appeared in the sky and descended quickly to the platform a moment later. A few feet from the ground it slowed down as legs unfolded and then it gently touched down. The door opened and Appla stepped out in the same purple and red formal armor as Bardock. "Still no word on Goku." she said shaking her head. "And Prince Vegeta's taken off who knows where. I think seeing Goku become a Super Sai-jin has gotten to him a bit."  
  
Bardock nodded and then turned Appla's attention to the young Videl. "Look familiar at all?" he asked.  
  
Appla looked at her for a moment and gasped. "She looks like Pasha but... how?"  
  
"This is Videl, Pasha's daughter." he replied. "I just met her and her father at the conference. Come on, we'll head into one of the meeting rooms to talk. Gohan, why don't you take Videl down to one of the small training rooms and play." With that Bardock left. Appla, Bulma, Krillin, and Hercule followed him through a few halls and into one of the large meeting rooms while Gohan and Videl went down stairs After a moment the adults had all taken a seat.  
  
"So what's going on?" Krillin asked. "Who's Pasha?"  
  
Appla started the explanation. "Pasha had been born too a Second Class Elite but only just barely broke into Third Class Elite status. Bardock and I met on our first mission as one of a hundred serving under her. She rather liked our battle spirit and took us on every mission she went on after that."  
  
Bardock picked up there. "The last mission took as to Riga 7 to try and put a stop to the world wide riots. The   
  
Rigans had some really radical weapons that were capable of producing some powerful blasts. Several dozen of our troops were killed in the first hour which forced us to pull back. Pasha asked me if I had any tricks up my sleeve and that was the first time I used the False Moon in battle.  
  
"The transformation to our Oozaru forms gave us the advantage and we had almost quelled the riots. Then a surprise attack from behind nearly killed Appla and severed Pasha's tail." Bardock sighed. "She, like so many Sai-jins, believed our power lay in our tails. She felt disgraced and worthless after losing her tail and she left Planet Vegeta."  
  
During Appla and Bardock's tale Bulma had been typing away furiously on her computer. "Ah-ha!" she cried smiling. "I found her guys, take a look at this." she pulled the screen up on the rooms monitor. It was a photo from one of the Budokais. It showed Goku and Piccolo standing in the ring and the crowd behind them. Standing in the crowd was a woman that looked much like Videl. The date meant it was the 23rd Tournament. When Piccolo was still trying to take over the world.  
  
"She was at that tournament?!" Krillin wondered. "Then why didn't she help us fight Piccolo?"  
  
"She probably got here shortly before the tournament started and wanted to see what the best Humans could do. No doubt she recognized Goku, I'm a bit surprised she didn't approach him. She probably wanted to see what my 'dead' son could do. Though, if he'd lost to Piccolo I don't doubt she would have beat him." Appla replied. "It's amazing... she has a daughter, and from what I sensed, rather powerful too."  
  
"She'll get much stronger in just a few days." Bardock said. "I talked to Hercule earlier," he said glancing at the man. "He's only taught her a few basic physical attacks. She has no control of her KI."  
  
"So?" Bulma asked.  
  
"A Sai-jin can't access their full power until they learn to use KI. It's natural for a Sai-jin, all they have to do is see it's use a few times to learn it. Once she does learn to control her KI she'll probably be two to three times stronger."  
  
"That's stronger than me!" Krillin cried in shock.  
  
Appla laughed. "She's the daughter of a Third Class Elite, that's over 50,000. You know how much power Gohan had." Bulma's eyes widened slightly as she leaned back in her chair. It was a lot to for her and Krillin to take in. Hercule too, he'd had his suspicions after the Sai-jins first came but now... to know his wife had been an alien.  
  
"What are we? Grand Central Station?" Bulma asked. "Seems like all the cosmic castaways find their way here somehow..."  
  
Bardock turned to Hercule. "Any objections to us training your daughter?" he asked. "She has a lot of potential."  
  
Hercule stared at him for a moment before answering. "Sure, maybe you'll be able to stop her from breaking things when she tries to pick them up."  
  
Bardock smirked and was about to say something but his pager beeped. A quick button push and the image from the Budokai vanished and was replaced by Pug's face. "Bardock, good. One of our ships just came across a very large ship of unknown origins on a direct course for Earth. They wouldn't answer any communication attempts and the scouter's couldn't penetrate the shielding so we don't know who or what might be on board. You guys better be on alert just incase it's a 'gift' from King Cold."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up Pug." Bardock said standing up. "How's Raditz doing?"  
  
Pug grinned. "He's in the regen tanks again. He's working himself to death but he's done it. He's over thirty thousand now."  
  
Bardock grinned and nodded. "Thanks, we'd better go prepare." As the screen flicked off and he turned to leave the room a power in the building grazed his senses as it spiked up and he grinned. /She's a chip off the block Pasha./  
  
Appla couldn't help but grin as well, both of her sons were stronger than her now. Of course, with her mastery of the Kaio Ken she was still stronger than Raditz. Indeed, when using the Kaio Ken to her full ability she was the fifth strongest Sai-jin alive and was thusly listed as such in the central database.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" Gohan cheered as Videl floated into the air. "That's amazing, it took me weeks to get the hang of flying!"  
  
Videl giggled as she floated around the room. "This is fun!"  
  
"Hey, want to play tag?" Gohan asked floating up beside her.  
  
She reached out tagged his arm quickly. "You're it!" she laughed flying off to the other side of the room.   
  
Gohan floated there dumbstruck for a second before it sunk in. "Hey, no fair, get back here!" he called zipping after her. He didn't use his full speed since he didn't want to catch her to fast as they sped around the room. Neither noticed as the door opened a few minutes later for Bardock, Krillin, Appla, and Hercule to enter. Hercule couldn't even see the two kids as they sped around the room, and Krillin could only see streaks.  
  
"Alright you two!" Bardock called to them. "We have work to do."

* * *

Elsewhere in a secluded area far from any major cities and built into a cliff face near a crystal clear waterfall was a small structure. Piccolo had asked Bulma about having it built mostly for a place to train but it also served fairly well as place to relax when he wasn't training. He'd never worried about it before, always stretching out beneath a tree or something when he wanted to rest a bit. But with Gohan always popping by he decided a roof would be a good idea, at least it gave Chi-Chi one less thing to complain about.  
  
Currently the powerful Namek floated cross-legged within the structure, the machine behind him humming steadily, a perfect backdrop to his meditations. He listened silently as the machine suddenly beeped softly indicating another increase. And, indeed, he felt the weight pulling him down. He steeled his resolve and focused to remain aloft. Mentally he counted the number of beeps he'd heard since he'd started meditating and quickly determined the gravity was up to a hundred and eighty G's now and a small smirk graced his lips as he vaguely considered removing his weights.  
  
A/N: So, there it is.... Videl's half Sai-jin. Please don't kill me!

Me: (Runs and hides.)


	2. A piece of the puzzle

A/N: This chapter may seem a bit bland, or dull. Or, if you like being made to wonder, this could be quite interesting to you. It's a personal taste kind of thing. Those waiting for the action, don't worry, it's coming in due time. I'm just setting things up still.  
  
Chapter Two - A piece of the puzzle  
  
Piccolo floated in front of the waterfall near his home in his traditional position. However, he wasn't doing the traditional early morning thing this day. Today he was... babysitting. He growled lightly at himself as he remembered Bardock suddenly knocking on his door asking him to 'watch and train the kids' for a few hours. At first he'd been thrown off by 'kids' having not known of Videl yet, despite that fact it had been a week since the others had met her. It was the first time Piccolo had talked to any of them.  
  
Still, his eyes followed the two half Sai-jins as they semi-played, semi-trained over the stream before him. The girl was powerful, extremely powerful. Had he met her a little over a year and a half ago he'd have been in complete shock that _anyone_ could have that kind of power. Now Gohan was about three times stronger than her, and he was even stronger than that, and Goku... Piccolo shook his head. Things had changed so much... He smirked suddenly as a loud splash reached his ears. "But some things never change." he said seeing Videl's head pop out of the stream and glare up at Gohan playfully.  
  
"All right you two, if you've got that much energy we can apply it to something useful." he said shifting out of his cross legged position and down to the river shore. The two kids flew over to him and looked up wondering what he had in mind. "Follow me." he said turning around.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can't we get anything on this ship?" Appla asked.  
  
"No." Bulma sighed leaning back in her chair and putting her hands on her head. "I've just ran a check through every database in the entire Empire and there's nothing on this ship! How's that possible?"  
  
"Maybe it's not from around here." Krillin thought aloud. "No one's never been beyond our own galaxy."  
  
Appla shook her head. "No, that wouldn't make sense. If it was, then why come to Earth and ignore everything else?"  
  
"Goku?" Krillin suggested. "I mean, you said he's one of the strongest people in the galaxy now, maybe these guys want to meet him?"  
  
"Doubt it." came Bardock's voice from the doorway as he walked in. "I'm not sure just how strong Goku is now but King Cold's up there too. If Goku attracted attention then Cold should have too."  
  
"Unless he did." Krillin said. "And they came here for him first, then Goku came along..."  
  
"I don't think so." Appla said in thought.  
  
"Well, there is one last thing we can do." Bardock said walking over to where Bulma still sat. "There is one database you didn't have access to Bulma. I just finished talking with King Vegeta and he gave permission to access The Archives."  
  
"The Archives?" Krillin wondered.  
  
It was Appla who responded. "Planet Vegeta was visited by a few aliens thousands and thousands of years ago, before we even had a single King. The Archives are the computers of the ships of those Aliens. Even if the ship out there isn't in the Archives it'll still be able to give us a lot of information."  
  
"How so?" Bulma asked. "If it's not in there then what information could it give you?"  
  
"A comparison of all known ships to what we've got coming here." Bardock informed her. "It can tell us if the ship may have originated from this race or that race, or a combination of technology from different races." Bardock motioned for her to stand and he took a seat in front of the computer. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he accessed planet Vegeta's central computer's restricted section and used the username and password King Vegeta had supplied him to get into the archives. A few more button pushes and the computer was running comparison matches. "In a few minutes we should have something."  
  
Krillin lead back in his chair and sighed. "I wish I'd gone with Tien or Yamcha..." he muttered. "Being on Planet Vegeta or Tanaria would be much calmer I think."  
  
Appla chuckled. "What, and miss all this fun?" she asked. "Earth has to be the most entertaining planet to live on."  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if you like a new incredibly strong villain crawling out of the wood work every few weeks. Oh wait, I forgot, you're a Sai-jin."  
  
Bardock smirked as the computer suddenly beeped. "Ah! We've got a hit!" he looked down at the screen and cocked an eyebrow in wonder. "Interesting...."  
  
"What is it?" Appla asked walking over.  
  
"It's a cross of four technologies, four different ship designs. Ordian, Sai-jin, Namekian, and Changeling."  
  
"What? How's that possible?"  
  
Bardock shook his head. "Not sure." He punched in a few more commands and brought up the designs of the four original ships. The Sai-jin ship was a typical saucer design, nothing outstanding about it. The Changeling ship was of the War Cruise variety designed to transport thousands of soldiers. The Namek ship wasn't much to look at, but the similarity came from the construction material and a few cosmetic touches. As for the Ordain ship... it was estimated interior systems would match. Looking at the four designs and the large purple ship nearing them he could see the connections quite clearly.  
  
"Hey... wait a minute..." Appla said checking the designs of the original ships. "Didn't we get report from the Ceria system a few years back about something like this? I think I remember Raditz being sent to investigate."  
  
Bardock frowned. He remember Raditz's trip to Ceria but had never inquired about it. Now might be a good time. He tapped a few buttons on the computer and tapped into Raditz's scouter a moment later. "Father?" Raditz asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Do you remember the Ceria mission from a few years back?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Raditz shook his head. "We got a call from the Ceria system about an unknown vessel entering their system and not responding to transmissions. Something about it being of Sai-jin, Changeling, and Namekian design. After that we lost contact. When I got to the planet it was a barren, frozen, wasteland." Raditz's face scrunched up as he thought back. "I landed to see if anyone was still alive but everything was dead. King Vegeta sent a mining team to the planet to extract the planet's abundant resources but found that there weren't any left..." Bardock sighed and massaged his forehead. "What is this about father? What's going on?"  
  
The older Sai-jin sighed again. "We've got an unknown ship coming toward Earth. The Archives matched it to Ordian, Sai-jin, Namekian, and Changeling technology. What did the reports say about the planet, King Vegeta's a stickler for details."  
  
Raditz tilted his head back and thought. "The resources had been stripped... the planet seemed like it had just gone through an ice age..."  
  
"Any records from the Ceria-jin's about what happened?"  
  
"Only some short video clips of men in full white body armors, soldiers most likely. They never attacked anyone in the videos though... and a mention of someone named... Sail, or Nile, or something. I can't remember, but you could look it up." Raditz lowered his head and looked out through the monitor. "What, do you think it's the same people?"  
  
"Could be..."  
  
"Sounds like Planet Pirates to me." Appla said frowning. "Thanks Raditz, we have a few things we need to check into." Raditz nodded and his face vanished. Appla turned to Bardock. "Can you map the way between here and Ceria? Put it up on the big monitor." Bardock nodded and a moment later one of the large walls lit up with a 3D map of space with a line from Earth off to another location, Ceria. "Overlay the ship." A moment later a purple dot appeared, but it wasn't on the line. The dot was well off to the right side.  
  
"Any other planets on record that have had similar occurrences to that of Ceria?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Let me check..." Bardock said, his fingers flying across the keys at incredible speed. A moment later one of the dots that represented a planet turned red. Then another, and another, and another.  
  
"My word..." Krillin breathed watching even more and more red dots appear. "How many of them are there?!" he cried.  
  
"187." Bardock said as the last one appeared. "Spanning a period of just over five and a half centuries."  
  
"Can you connect them up in chronological order?" Appla asked.  
  
A few more clicks of the keyboard and a white line began to spread from one of the points to the next, to the next, and on. After a few moments the line linked to Ceria, then moved on to one last point. Bardock pushed a few buttons and the line from Ceria to Earth vanished and was replaced by one from Earth to that last dot. It passed right through the ship. "It's a fit." Bardock said at last. "Whoever's on that ship has destroyed 187 worlds over the last 560 some years."  
  
Krillin gulped as he stared at the screen. "And I guess Earth is next on the list then?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Looks that way." Bardock said. "I have to contact King Vegeta about this, he'll want to know."  
  
"Found him." Bulma said looking up from her own computer now. "That name Raditz gave us, I just checked it out. It's Sanil, and it's listed as being a Namekian name." Bardock and Appla both looked at her in wonder. This was getting stranger and stranger...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Plenty of good little tidbits and evidence as to who this new baddy is. :) Don't you just 'love' cliffhangers? 


	3. Arrival

JDX: Yep, the arc's name _Altered History_ relates to the bad guy hiding in the shadows, whom I don't think will be making any cameo's in this saga. That may change, but as it stands he wont be heard from. I've also realized that this is going to be a shorter saga than I'd first expected. Oh well, no big deal. Oh, and the guy who helps out Krillin in this chapter isn't exactly a main character. He'll make appearnces during the various sagas whenever I need some random good-guy warrior.  
  
Chapter Three - Arrival  
  
Piccolo watched the two sparring across from him. Videl already had a rather good understanding of hand to hand combat thanks to her father so all Piccolo had to teach her was the added elements KI introduced. To guard above you all the time, and below you while flying, and to know when to use a KI attack. Right now she was giving Gohan a run for his money... of course, the kid was holding back a bit too.  
  
Piccolo glanced over at the gravity settings and turned it up another 5 G's to 15. He noticed the two kids slow down in their motions but they kept on going. He smirked as Gohan suddenly face planted as Videl tripped him up. "Keep your eyes open kid." Piccolo laughed. Videl just grinned as she held out a hand, light purple energy sparking about her palm. Just as Gohan got up the blast of energy tore free of her small hand and smacked him on the head knocking him back down.  
  
Piccolo glanced away from the duo as he felt powers nearing. Without even looking he flipped off the gravity machine. "You're grandfather's back." he said walking toward the door. The two kids followed after him. Sure enough, Bardock descended from the sky a moment later with Appla at his side.  
  
"We have to move quickly." he said looking at them. "The ship on it's way here isn't friendly, and will be landing in less than twenty minutes. I'm not even sure where we should go really, neither our scouters or our senses can get through their shielding and they've vanished from the radars."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "So, the embassy then? If they plan to attack, that would be a good point to start."  
  
"Maybe, if they know about it." Appla said. "But there's no telling how old their information is. Still, it's the best option we have. Krillin's still the waiting so he should be able to do something until we get back."  
  
Piccolo nodded and the five people lifted into the air and sped off toward the embassy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krillin stood at the entry to the Embassy with Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Hercule standing behind him. They'd originally only been waiting for Bardock and the others to return. Now they were watching a large, round, purple, saucer like ship descend through the atmosphere. Krillin still couldn't sense anyone inside the ship and that had him nervous, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. He glanced back at the others, "Stay here, okay? I'll go check this out." They all nodded and Krillin launched into the air.  
  
The Embassy had already released a public statement announcing that the ship was coming and asking people to stay clear until it's 'origins and intentions' could be determined. Despite the fact that they already knew that. When King Vegeta had been contacted about the situation he'd requested that they try and keep those on board alive if possible for trial. They'd killed countless people just so they could steal the planet's resources, and he intended it to end at Earth.  
  
Krillin's white aura blinked out of existence as he landed about twenty yards from what seemed to be the front of the ship. He glanced to his right at as he felt another power land beside him. He recognized the large blue alien as Dubibub, he looked like an eight foot bowl of blue-berry Jell-O. He was the strongest non Sai-jin alien on the planet, but quite as strong as Krillin.  
  
"Thought you might like some help if these guys are hostile." Dubibub said in a bizarrely deep voice. "Which I don't doubt... I know this ship."  
  
"You do?!" Krillin asked surprised.  
  
"I was passing through the Ceria system a few years ago. Saw this thing heading towards Ceria but didn't think anything of it... then I heard what happened to Ceria." Krillin nodded. He'd just be informed about that a few hours ago. "Don't know how good we'll be though... the Ceria-jin champion had a power level of over eighty thousand last I heard..."  
  
"Oh that's great." Krillin said turning toward the ship again. "I hope Bardock's got the others and on his way back..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the ship a tall man with a muscular build walked down one of the halls slowly. The ship wouldn't be landing for a few more minutes yet, he had some time. Reaching up he fiddled with the inside black cloak that hid his entire body from view. His green antenna's bobbed up and down as he walked. At last he reached his destination. A set of dark purple doors slid open and he stepped through into the large command room where his father sat in his throne. "We have reached out destination." he said as the doors closed behind him.  
  
A second later he felt the gentle jostle of the ship as it settled into it's landing gear. His father smiled. "Good, begin the process and send out the troops."  
  
"Yes father." he said bowing. He turned and walked over to one of the consoles where a short pink alien sat. "You heard my father, launch the terra-freeze systems and order the troops to establish control."  
  
"At once Master Sanil, at once..." the alien said in shrill voice as it hurriedly pushed button after button and flipped several switches.  
  
"How long will this take?" Sanil's father asked.  
  
"Only a few hours my lord." the pink alien replied quickly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krillin took a step back and readied himself for anything as steam hissed from the ship and the wall began to open up into a set of stairs. He watched as two lines of people in hard white armors that reminded him of Frieza's exoskeleton began to file out of the ship. After only a few moments there were about five dozen of them, and now that they were out of the ship Krillin could sense them all. He wasn't worried about them... but they were being led by someone...  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with Earth?" Krillin called out. One of the Soldiers stepped forward just as another hiss came from the top of the ship. Krillin looked up as a black object shot into the sky. Shortly after it vanished from view thick black clouds began to spread from above the ship turning the mid-morning light into an early night.  
  
The soldier turned his head up and watched the clouds form for a moment, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. After a moment he lowered his head and looked across at Krillin and Dubibub. "Stay out of our way and we wont have to kill you. You probably wont survive the cold anyway but you'll live longer at least."  
  
"You can't just come to our and start bossing us around you know." Krillin said shifting into a fighting stance.  
  
The armored alien shook his head. "It's not your world anymore. It belongs to Master Sanil and his father Lord Slug now. Keep out of our way or we will kill you."  
  
"Ha!" Dubibub laughed. "I may be new to sensing power levels but I can tell that you're all weaklings!" With that he raised an arm and blasted a stream of white energy across the way at the aliens. The blast hit them and exploded taking out a few of them. The other soldiers looked at their fallen comrades and then launched in at Krillin and Dubibub.  
  
Both warriors were taking out most of the soldiers with only a few blows. There were a few that were causing problems and just wouldn't go down, but most of them didn't stand a chance. "Clear out!" Dubibub suddenly called out. Krillin looked up and saw his hold body glowing. Not sure what the odd alien was doing Krillin moved away from the battle. A moment later there was a loud crack and flash of white from the alien and a stream of white energy as large as the alien shot down at the soldiers below him.  
  
The beam hit the ground and caused a strong enough explosion to knock Chi-Chi and the others, still back at the embassy, off of their feet. Krillin shielded his eyes from the explosion. When he was able to see what was going on again he saw only a handful of soldiers still standing. Most were either dead or out cold. Krillin started smiling but suddenly stopped as a new power came to his senses. His eyes drifted toward the ship's door as a form stepped out.  
  
He was a tall orange man with small horns. Behind him came a short orange/brown man with spikes on his body and wings. Lastly a man with light blue skin, blond hair, and horns. His eyes widened in fear and worry. The weakest of the three was about four times stronger than him... and the strongest was more than twelve times stronger. Things did not look good.  
  
"I must say," the blond began. "That I do admire your spirit. But your mission was a failure before it even began."  
  
"Just wait until Piccolo and Bardock get here!" Krillin called down. "They'll take care of you!"  
  
The blond laughed. "Oh Really? Bardock's a Sai-jin name, isn't it? I doubt he'll be any challenge. But first, we'll deal with you two. Kamandur, if you would please."  
  
The large orange man stepped forward. "It would be my pleasure Angira." he said looking up at them. In a flash he charged up into the air and slammed his fist Dubibub's stomach and then kick him in the face knocking him out. He turned and charged in at Krillin. He smashed his foot into the side of the short Human's head before landing a double fisted blow to his back that knocked him down into the ground. Krillin rolled over onto his back painfully and looked up at Kamandur.  
  
He stared at the large man's grinning face for a moment, wincing as his body ached with every new breath. Then he felt it... or rather, them. "They're here!" he cried raggedly.  
  
Kamandur cocked an eyebrow and looked back at the other two who shrugged. Suddenly the area was bathed in green, blue, and white lights. The three looked up to see Piccolo and the others land beside Krillin. As soon as Gohan saw his friend he ran over to him, with Videl at his side.  
  
"Are you okay Krillin?" Gohan asked dropping down beside him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just be careful you two, these guys are strong..." 


	4. The Assault Begins!

A/N: JDX: I.... Love... You! I do, I really, really do! Your last review got my mind spinning and working and new ideas popped up, lots and lots of them! So, I big thank-you to you!  
  
Also, it turns out I was wrong in my last note. I'd said our 'bad guy in the shadows' most likely wouldn't be appearing in this saga. Well, he will. With those ideas that JDX spawned in my head I realized having him make an appearance or two would be a good idea. Well, enough of that, on to why you're even here, the story!  
  
Chapter Four - The Assault Begins!  
  
Sanil stepped into a large room and the door slid shut behind him with a hiss. Two short pink aliens looked his way at the sound and then quickly returned to what they were doing. Sanil walked up behind them and looked over their shoulders at the monitors before them. He couldn't make out anything on either one however, despite having lived with the short pink aliens for over four hundred years he'd never learned to read their language. "So, how is the conversion process going?" he inquired at last.  
  
"A little slower than anticipated sir." came one of the shrill voiced replied. "The delay is only by 1.2% however, and will only extend the process by an hour."  
  
"Good, good. And what of the freezing process?"  
  
The other alien glanced back at him. "Planet temperature has dropped 0.8 degrees already. It's going down at an increasing rate. We should have our target temperature within three hours at this rate."  
  
Sanil smirked. "Good, one less thing for those Ordian ingrates to complain about." He cast a glance at the armor clad and purple skinned guard near the door before turning back to the two pink aliens. "And the radar system?"  
  
"Still nothing sir." the alien on his right replied. "The Dragonballs of this planet have not reappeared since we first lost them. My best guess is a longer regeneration period for the balls of this world, or the death of their creator."  
  
Sanil nodded. It didn't really matter if they got to use the Dragonballs or not. They weren't the top priority. "Very well then, begin the extraction pro..." he stopped as the normally white lights of the ship turned yellow. That meant they were on yellow alert, and only one thing could put them on yellow alert. The Ordian soldiers that had been sent out to claim the area and keep out trespassers had failed. /Well, I pity those fools who are challenging us. By now Angira and his men are out there and ripping them apart./  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lord Slug sipped more of the water in his glass as he watched the holo screen. He'd seen the two warriors arrive shortly after his son had left, and right now the Ordian soldiers were filing out of the ship. Slug already had the cover open to the 'Yellow Button'. He and his son could both sense powers, unlike the others on the ship, and he could tell that unless luck was on the soldiers side they'd lose the battle.  
  
It took a moment for the battle to start, and Slug listened closely to their conversation. He'd learned that knowledge about ones enemies was always a good thing. He'd caught the mention of the name Bardock earlier, before the soldiers had taken to the field, and recognized it as Sai-jin. Not a threat to him, but if he was a Super Elite that would be an interesting battle to watch. His eyes narrowed a bit as the large alien's voice reached his ears. "So... you guys can sense power-levels as well?" he said quietly to himself. "Something to remember..."  
  
A moment later he frowned as he saw the large Alien charging a strong attack. His finger reached down and before the blast had even hit the ground the lights shifted to yellow. "Hmmm... what's this?" he said, eyes widening slightly. "Several high powers are nearing... more than enough to give even Doro a run for his money... this should prove most entertaining." A moment later his eyes widened yet again as he gazed upon the green form that landed with the others. "So, the creator of the Dragonballs on this world is a fighter as well then. I can't sense much from him though... he's hiding his power." He watched the events pass by for a moment and his eyes widened again. "My word... Such power for child!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You'd have done well to stay away." Angira said looking over the new arrivals, confident they'd be easily dealt with.  
  
"This planet is under the protection of the Sai-jin Empire, surrender at once or be destroyed." Bardock ordered. He wasn't worried about these three in the least. It was obvious they weren't suppressing their energy any and the only ones the three of them would stand a chance against were Gohan and Videl. Speaking of which... he turned his head in time to see Gohan stand up from over Krillin and turn to glare at the large orange Alien.  
  
Bardock's attention was diverted back to the Aliens as Angira laughed. "Sorry Sai-jin, but you're no match for us. We'll deal with you quickly enough."  
  
Kamandur laughed. "Yeah, and then I'll send you all on a one way trip to Otherworld." he said grinning. "So, who's first?"   
  
Appla had been about to step forward when Bardock's hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She looked back at him questioningly but he merely glanced to the side. Following his gaze she saw Gohan in his mini Piccolo GI walking forward, a determined look on his face. She looked back to Bardock and nodded.  
  
"You leave them alone!" Gohan called stopping a few feet from the Aliens, the wind picking up and ruffling his hair and GI.  
  
"Well would you look at that." Kamandur said smirking. "The little kid wants to play. Go away boy, this here's a discussion between the big boys."  
  
Gohan's look hardened and his white aura flickered to life suddenly. The ground beneath his feet crumbled and rocks floated into the area in a five yard radius. After a moment his aura stabilized and the rocks fell as he reached his full power. During the entire thing Doro and Kamandur had merely smirked, but Angira had cocked an eyebrow. Not just Gohan's little show, but also at the fact that the others seemed content with letting the young warrior fight them.  
  
There was a flash of light and crack as Gohan launched through the air at the large orange Alien faster than he could see. Another crack sounded a second later as Gohan's fist met with his face sending him sailing backward. The large man zipped past Angira who didn't even bother to move as the sudden breeze Kamandur created caused his hair to flap behind him. There was a burst of orange behind him and the large man shot forward at Gohan looking none to pleased.  
  
Gohan slipped easily around each swing as the large man kept coming. Ducking under another punch he moved in closer and slammed his foot into the others stomach before shooting straight up and smashing his knee into his chin lifting him off the ground. Recovering in the air he thrust an arm out and fired a stream of orange energy that engulfed Gohan and sped off into a building. When the attack ended Kamandur's eyes widened. Gohan still floated there, his arms crossed and legs pulled up in defense.  
  
Lowering his legs he looked up over his arms and smiled. In one fluid motion he uncrossed his arms and shot off his own orange-purple stream of energy which blasted clean through the other's chest and drove him back along it's length. As the attack died all Doro could do was gape at the kid, but Angira was busy looking over the others. /If the kid's that strong, what about the rest?/ he wondered.  
  
"Alright Gohan." Appla said walking up beside him. "You need to sit the rest of these out. I know how you feel," she began, cutting him off before he could protest. "But you're not as strong as these two, and you can sense that just as well as I can."  
  
"Oh, alright." Gohan said with a frown. Turning around he walked off to where Videl still knelt with Krillin.  
  
Appla walked turned from Gohan to the two Aliens. "So, is wing boy going to fight next, or should we just cut to the end?" she asked looking at Angira.  
  
"Why you!" Doro cried walking forward. "I'm stronger than you are Sai-jin! Let's go!" His wings flapped a few times and he lifted up off the ground.  
  
Appla smiled as he lifted into the air. It was a bit hard to see with the cloud cover but that would change soon. As he charged at her she called out, "Kaio Ken times 25!" She lifted a few inches into the air herself and slid to the right as Doro's fist lanced out at her, and missed. He growled and swung again but she slid to the other side dodging it again. With a roar of anger he began swinging at her as quickly as possible but she kept dodging with ease.  
  
"Hold still bitch!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey now, there's kids present!" she said as she quit dodging and caught his fist in one hand. "Well... I'm holding still."  
  
He tugged his arm a few times trying to break her grip but soon gave up on that and swung his free fist at her head. She tilted her head back and he missed. Her left foot lanced up and slammed into his stomach, his eyes bulged out and he stumbled backwards. She lashed out with a kick to his face and he was knocked back and out.  
  
Angira uncrossed his arms at last. "This is supposed to be my day off girl." he said eyeing her up. "Let's go!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Unknown Location:  
  
An armored man with purple skin and black hair made his way down one of the numerous long halls. His eyes were glued to the information scrolling across his visor as he walked. /He's not going to like this... he's not going to like this.../ kept running through his mind. A moment later he reached the intricately decorated hall and then the doors that lead into the private chambers of his King. He paused in front of the doors as new data appeared on the visor. /He is NOT going to like this... why do I have to tell him? Man.../ He reached up a hand and knocked on the door a few times. /He's got his communicator off, he dosen't want disturbed... that's why Ravenna set me down here... she didn't want to interrupt her father ca.../  
  
His train of thoughts were cut off by a call from within. "This had BETTER be important!" he yelled. A moment later the doors opened and the soldiers eyes widened at the sight before him. Raven, Queen Raven, long black hair flowing over her shoulders, and in nothing but towel...  
  
/OH MAN! This is not the kind of thing I want to be interrupting!/ He shook his head lightly as his King walked up to the door and glared his blue eyes at the guard before him, tail lashing around behind him in agitation. "S-sorry Lord..."  
  
"Just get to the point!" the man demanded, tail wrapping itself about his waist.  
  
The guard noticed this and didn't like the implications to much. "Ravenna sent me to inform you sir... the Earth is being attacked."  
  
"Attacked?" Raven asked surprised. "But... Cold shouldn't get there for a while yet... he shouldn't have even left his own planet yet."  
  
"Not him my Queen, records show that it's a Namek by the name of Slug."  
  
The man growled. "Rotten imbecile!" he cried turning about. "Raven, get dressed, we're heading back up to the control room!" 


	5. The Past

Chapter Five - The Past  
  
Appla just managed to block a punch from Angira but his kick smacked into her side. She flipped around in the air and braced her body. "Kaio Ken times 30!" Her aura flared brighter and she shot at Angira again. The alien dodged to the right just avoiding the kick. Appla moved around behind him and kicked Angira in the back of the head causing him to stumble forward.  
  
He turned around to punch her but met with her foot hitting his face. Before he could recover she moved in again and punched him in the stomach then slammed her knee into his chin. With a cry of anger he fired a blast of energy point blank into Appla's face knocking her backward. He charged in, flipped over her head, and jammed his knee into the small of her back causing her to cry out and stumble forward.  
  
There was a loud crack as Angira reached out a hand to his right and caught a punch from Gohan. He turned and glared at the small warrior before turning and pitching him away. Gohan stopped a few feet above the ground, his purple/orange aura flaring to life as his power jumped skyward. "You leave my grandma alone!" he cried charging in again. Angira frowned and went to punch him but he suddenly vanished.  
  
He his eyes widened and he turned to look behind him. Gohan slammed his foot into Angira's face knocking him off his feet. He followed after him and slammed a small fist into Angira's stomach knocking him down into the ground. Angira's knee shot up and slammed into the kids stomach. Gohan's eyes widened in pain and shock. A second later Angira's fist lanced up and smashed into Gohan's face knocking him skyward. As he stood Gohan fell to the ground a few feet away unconscious.  
  
Grinning he turned to resume his fight with Appla but instead found Piccolo's outstretched arm inches from his face. Before he could react orange/purple energy tore forth from his arm and engulfed the Alien incinerating the upper-half of his body.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lord Slug watched as the child began his attack on Kamandur. Just as the large man zipped past Angira a loud beeping sounded within Slug's command room, incessant and annoying, much like it's cause. Slug reached down a hand and flipped a switch, the holo screen of the battle split. The fight took the right side and an angry face with sharp gold eyes filled the left side. "Slug!" the man cried. "What the hell are you doing on Earth?!"  
  
The old Namek grumbled to himself as he stared at the face on the screen. "What do you think I'm doing here M..."  
  
The other man growled. "I dare you to finish that!"  
  
Slug growled as well, agitated. "This planet's full of resources that we can use. You know how much it takes to feed the trees."  
  
"I told you to stay away from Earth. Period. End. Of. Discussion."  
  
"And I told you I don't follow your orders. I don't care if you are hundred times stronger than me, as you claim."  
  
The gold eyes raged in fury as they glared across the universe at the strongest of the Nameks. Suddenly he turned to look to his side. "Razor, talk some sense into the Namek, he's your doing after all!" With that the golden eyed man moved off screen to be replaced by a man with dark green hair.  
  
"Razor." Slug growled.  
  
"You will leave that planet at once." Razor said calmly. "I did not give you your power so you could screw up our plans."  
  
"Maybe if you told me everything..." Slug stopped as the green haired man suddenly flashed pink, his entire body turning to pure energy for a moment. "It's impossible to leave for another fifty hours anyway, that Changeling engine you gave me is a piece of junk."  
  
"Then once you can leave, do it." Razor said, the screen returning to a full view of the ongoing fight outside the ship, Appla just stepping up to fight Doro.  
  
Slug's hand tightened on the glass on his hand. Slowly it began to crack, and then a moment later, it shattered splashing the water everywhere. /Those... ugh! I can't believe I ever agreed to work with them!/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Namek, unknown number of years ago:  
  
Slug dodged to the right as a stream of green energy sped past him to crash into a distant mountain. Grinning he turned to face his opponent again and launched in at him. His fist lanced out for the other Namek's face but an arm came up and blocked his attack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a foot aimed for his head and ducked down quickly. As he came up a moment later he drove his fist into the others stomach lifting him off the blue grass covered ground.  
  
Suddenly a foot came flying in and smashed into the side of his head knocking him away and down. He climbed to his feet still smiling and began removing the heavy garments he wore. The other Namek smirked and did the same. Cheers rose up around them from the gathered Namek spectators. The up and coming young Slug and Zildar, five years his elder, were the two most powerful Nameks alive and always gathered a crowd when the sparred.   
  
The weights tossed aside the two slid into their fighting stances yet again. They launched across the expanse of open terrain ready to resume their training when suddenly they froze in place, the first to sense the nearing powers. Landing they turned to look south, in the direction of the coming powers. A moment later three large ships appeared in the sky, descending rapidly. One landed off to the east, another close but to the north, and the third only a few dozen yards to the west. Slug and Zildar glanced at each other, both sensing the three large powers within the ship.  
  
A short Namek ran up to Slug and gripped on to his pant leg. Slug looked down and smiled at the young Namek, his twelve year old son Sanil. "Go with elder Guru Sanil, Zildar and I will see what's going on." The young Namek looked up at him worriedly. "Hey, we're the strongest of our people." he said resting a hand on Sanil's head. "We can handle this, don't worry." The young Sanil smiled and nodded before turning around and joining the other Nameks again.  
  
Slug and Zildar floated into the air, several of the other Warrior Nameks joining them, and they took off for the nearest of the ships and the source of the three powers. As they landed and lowered their powers the ship opened up and dozens of soldiers of various races in armors began to file out and fill the open expanse between the ship and the Warrior Nameks.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing on Namek?" Zildar asked cautiously. Slug stood on his right and Sargo, the third strongest Namek on his left.  
  
One of the soldiers reached up pressed a button on a device over his eye. It began to beep as symbols danced across it's glass surface. A second later it stopped and he raised an eyebrow smirking. "They're all at five hundred." The other soldiers laughed.  
  
"I'll ask you one last time, why are you here?"  
  
"We come in the name of the great King Frigid, future ruler of the universe." the same soldier said. "You're planet is now a part of the Frigid Empire, you will obey or be destroyed."  
  
"HA!" Sargo laughed. "I think not!" He slid into combat position, Slug and Zildar following suit. At the same instant green light flashed about each of them and the ground began to shake as they powered up.  
  
The soldier stared into his scouter watching their powers rise. /1,000... 5,000... 10,000... What the hell!/ A moment later the scouters exploded as the three Nameks hit 25,000 but kept going a moment longer. As they relaxed and their auras calmed down the three vanished. There were several cracks and flashes of light before they re-appeared and all the soldiers were down.   
  
The three Nameks smiled at each other for a moment then turned to look as the weakest of the three powers in the ship walked out. He was a tall and lanky blue scaled alien with glowing purple eyes. "Now you fight Odus, strongest of King Frigid's soldiers. Pre-pare to die!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Earth, present:  
  
Slug looked up startled and looked to his side. Sanil stood there looking at him a bit worried. "Are you okay father?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Slug said. "Just... lost in the past, that's all. What's happened?"  
  
"Angira has lost."  
  
"They're that strong then?"  
  
"I figure the strongest of them is about half my power."  
  
Slug nodded slowly. "Then you can deal with them on your own?"  
  
"I'll handle it." Sanil said turning and leaving. Slug watched him go and then turned back to look at the holo screen but didn't really see it as his eyes looked back into the past once more. 


	6. Imprisoned

A/N: Zildar has only been used in this series. It cropped up a few times in Legend of the Super Sai-jin. Oh, and JDX, yeah. Frigid isn't the guy in the shadows, I may be antsy to tell you, but I'm not letting it out this early! :p Frigid is, indeed, the father of Cold. :) Anyway, I love the reviews people (epically yours JDX, they actually let me know if I'm getting across what I want too...) keep them up, they are what I live on, and the reason for this chapter in fact.... Oh, and as for Recoome... that's a matter for another story. XD One last thing... I'm surprised no one caught the presence of someone in the last chapter who, by events in the previous saga, seemingly shouldn't be there.... Heh... It's a bit of hint to things, though a nicely concealed one....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six - Imprisoned  
  
Namek, unknown number of years ago:  
  
The three powerful Nameks dodged quickly as the tall alien's fist smashed into the ground where they'd just been standing. Despite being out classed in power Sargo charged in and received a crushing blow to the head. The Namek was still alive, but he was most certainly out of the fight. Zildar and Slug stood side by side on the battlefield, grinning. Most Nameks preferred the quite and peaceful life but these two had always lived the rush of a good battle. Their auras flared up as their raised their powers once more going for their maximum.  
  
The blue scaled alien grinned dumbly at them as they finished. "Pretty light show!" he laughed. He launched in across open expanse but was met with a pair of feet to the face that knocked him back into one of the legs of the ship. Pulling himself to his feet he glared at the two Nameks. "Lucky shot!" he cried. "No green lizards from some backwater little planet are going to beat me!" He thrust his right arm forward sending a stream of purple energy at them but Slug and Zildar leapt above it easily.  
  
The two flew straight at Odus weaving around the volley of KI blasts he sent forth without any trouble. As the reached him he swung at Zildar but the strongest of the Nameks ducked beneath his arm slammed his own fist into the alien's stomach. Mean while Slugs foot smashed into his face and he was sent hurtling backwards under the ship. The two Nameks flew up until they could see him and then reached out their arms together. "Double Barrel Buster!" they cried in unison, a stream of green energy surging from their arms toward the prone alien. There was a quick and an explosion that shook the area and enlarged the ocean.  
  
With a grin the two Nameks landed in front of the ship again, ready for whoever came out next. Or so they thought. They heard light clapping reaching their ears as two figures slowly walked out of the ship. One was a short being with small horns and a tail. The other was a much taller creature that looked rather deformed with an elongated head, spikes on his arms and back, and multiple horns. It was the deformed one that spoke. "I am impressed. I had not expected to encounter warriors of such caliber on a world such as this. I also hadn't expected to lose my strongest warrior so easily. It would seem I now have an opening in my ranks. So, what will it be? Join me as my elite warriors or die?"  
  
Slug rubbed his shoulder a bit working out a few kinks. "Neither. How about you just leave and don't come back? Or would you like to die?"  
  
The shorter being laughed. "My father, King Frigid, is the strongest being in the universe! How can you possibly expect to equal his power?"  
  
"Now Cold," the tall one began. "These are a new race we've never encountered before. They can't possibly know how powerful we are."  
  
"But we do." Zildar said. "We can sense your power just fine. And you are strong, but we can still win."  
  
Frigid laughed. "You really think you're the only ones that can power up?" he asked cocking an eye brow. "I only came out to watch, my son needs the combat experience."  
  
The short son of Frigid, Lord Cold, lifted into the air and floated down to the ground. "I may only be half as strong as my father but that will be more than enough to handle the two of you. Come on, let's get this over with."  
  
"Humph." Slug snorted and then shot in at the short creature. Cold smirked as a blue aura erupted around him. Both Nameks felt the sudden bulge of his power as he caught Slug's fist without even trying. Zildar lifted off the ground and shot in at Cold as well. As he neared he pulled back his fist and swung with all his might. The blow slammed into the Changeling's face but did nothing but cause his hand to go numb.  
  
"What!" Zildar cried backing off. Cold laughed as he yanked his arm in pulling Slug closer. There was a crack as Cold's fist smashed into Slug's stomach and a sickening rip as the force of the blow ripped his arm from his body. As Slug fell toward the ground Cold kicked out and knocked him into the distance and out of sight. Zildar watched on in horror and disbelief. He turned toward Cold and growled. His right hand clutched at his side as energy danced along his arm.  
  
Slowly he moved his arm up to his forehead extending his index and middle fingers. The energy along his arm surged up to the tips of his fingers as he continued to channel the energy he needed. The attack Slug had developed a few months back would apparently be needed after all, despite the Elders' disapproval of a death move... Zildar whipped his arm forward... "Special Beam Cannon!" The orange/purple swirling stream of energy shot forward on a perfect course for the grinning little Changeling.  
  
"COLD! MOVE IT!" Frigid shouted.  
  
Cold's eyes widened, his father was worried about something which wasn't a good thing. The small Changeling leapt into the air as the attack sped on by under him and flew off into the distance. "What was wrong?!" he asked looking over to his large father. "I'm much stronger th..."  
  
"That attack would punched right through you!" Frigid said angrily. "Never assume you can block everything. That energy disk on Sevraia should have taught you that! It cut your brother in half!"  
  
Cold shook his head angry at himself for almost getting killed by something so much weaker than him. In a burst of anger he shot in at Zildar and slammed his fist into the Namek's face then smashed his knee into his stomach knocking him into the air before kicking him into the chest knocking him off over the horizon with a thunderous crack.  
  
Frigid sighed. "Well, now that they're dead we can finish up here."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Earth, present day:  
  
After taking out Angira Piccolo and gone over to Gohan and carried him over to where Videl sat with the injured Krillin and set him down. Standing back up he turned to look at the ship curious as to why no new attackers had appeared yet. That's when he felt the power reach out from the ship, strong and fierce... and oddly familiar. A moment later the owner of the energy emerged from the shadows. A Namekian wearing an orange and black outfit. Piccolo had an odd feeling about him but he pushed it aside, this would be no easy fight. This guy was powerful. Possibly stronger than all of them.   
  
"So, are you in charge of these troops?" Bardock asked.  
  
"No, that's my father's job. I merely aid where I can."  
  
Bardock didn't like that... /His father's in charge... so he's probably even stronger yet! Damn... Goku where are you! A Super Sai-jin would be very helpful right now. Man, I've never felt a Namek this powerful before... not even Piccolo is this strong.../ "I'll give you one last chance to remove these clouds and leave the planet."  
  
"We will, when we're ready." Sanil said.  
  
"That's not good enough."  
  
"To bad."  
  
Piccolo reached up and in a single motion removed his cape and turban and tossed them aside. They went several yards before falling with a thud. He slipped into a fighting stance as Bardock did the same. Piccolo smirked. "You may be a bit stronger than us but working together you wont stand a chance."  
  
"You think so?" Sanil asked as he took his own combat position. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!" there was a flash of green around him and the ground began to shake as his power built quickly.  
  
"What! No way!" Piccolo cried. When Sanil's power up finally finished and he launched in to attack them he was more than twice Piccolo's power. Bardock quickly powered up the Kaio Ken as he and Piccolo dodged around a hard punch. Sanil turned toward Bardock and launched after him. The Sai-jin brought his arms and blocked an incoming punch at the last second but wasn't fast enough to stop the kick aimed at his head.  
  
As Bardock was knocked flying into a near-by building Sanil turned and caught Piccolo's fist. "You're powerful... I've never met a Namek with this much power who gained it naturally..." Sanil narrowed his eyes at Piccolo. "Well, no matter..." he stopped as Piccolo's other fist surged for his face but dodged the blow easily, even at their close range. Sanil's leg shot out and Piccolo's eyes bulged as the other Namek's knee buried into his stomach.  
  
Sanil pulled back and spun slamming his foot into Piccolo's head and knocking him away. He turned around again and slammed his fist into Bardock's stomach before the Sai-jin even noticed him move. Bardock hung on the Namek's fist for a moment, the wind knocked out of him, and in quite a bit of shock and pain. He was finally removed one Sanil's other fist smashed into his face.  
  
As Bardock crashed into a building several blocks away Sanil felt a power building behind him. He turned and his eyes widened in shock. /Father's attack! But... how! There's no way he could know that attack!/ And yet, there Piccolo stood. Index and middle fingers pressed against his forehead charging energy.  
  
Sanil was to shocked to do anything for a moment. It wasn't until Piccolo's arm was pointed at him and he heard the Namek's voice call out, "Special Beam Cannon!" that he managed to get his composure back. He'd expected a body attack and took to the air but soon realized the blast had been aimed for his head. Piccolo hadn't merely been trying to injure him but kill him... The spiral stream of energy slammed into his abdomen and, after a moment, punched through his body.  
  
Sanil spun around in the air for a second before stabilizing himself and landing. He grimaced as the wound sealed up. Other than a hole in his clothes he didn't look much worse off. His power hadn't dipped that greatly either. Piccolo glanced past Sanil as Bardock walked out of the building he'd been knocked through holding his right arm which hung limply at his side. /Crap, that's not good./ Piccolo thought looked back at Sanil again. The Namek was busy working a few kinks out of his neck.  
  
Piccolo caught movement out of the corner of his eye but didn't look. He could sense Appla's power jump quickly as she launched across the way toward Sanil. The other Namek also sensed her and brought his arm quickly punching her in the face before she could attack. The blow knocked her back and she came crashing down unconscious.  
  
Bardock and Piccolo launched in at Sanil together. Bardock cocked back his left fist, the only one he could still use, and charged energy about his fist. Piccolo pulled back both of his arms and began to charge energy in his open palms. "Raaayaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Piccolo roared thrusting his arms forward only a few feet away from Sanil. The Namek's eyes widened a bit, he'd not expected an attack with that much power. Quickly he brought his arms up to block. The attack slammed into him in a violent explosion. As he defended against Piccolo's attack Bardock reached him and slammed his fist into the Namek's back with a thunderous crack.  
  
Sanil was flung forward out of the smoke and at Piccolo's flying fist. Sanil's head slammed into Piccolo's fist with a crack that knocked him back toward Bardock. However, the Namek recovered quickly this time and when he reached Bardock he slammed his foot into the Sai-jin's head knocking him over and out. As he landed he turned his attention to Piccolo, his last remaining opponent.  
  
The two stared each other down for a moment before charging in toward each other. Sanil ducked quickly under a punch from Piccolo then came back with his own that slammed across the Namek's jaw. He followed up with a knee to his face and then a kick to his stomach and ended with a point blank KI blast to his chest that knocked him back and down.  
  
Piccolo rolled over onto his stomach and began to get back on his feet. "Still have some fight left?" Sanil said walking up to him. "Sorry, but I have other things I need to be doing." With that his foot shot out and smashed into Piccolo's head knocking him out. With a sigh and a crack of his neck he looked about the battle field. /Impressive warriors, the lot of them./ He looked back down at Piccolo. /So then, how do you know one of Father's attacks? Well, he might now./  
  
Turning again he looked back at the ship. "Alright you idiots, get out here and take these guys into the hold." he ordered. Instantly soldiers began to file out of the ship and pick up the unconscious people.  
  
"Leave... them... alone!" A voice cried raggedly from across the way.  
  
Sanil turned and looked. Krillin was back on his feet but rather shaky as he stood there. Beside him was a young girl Sanil hadn't noticed before sitting next to the powerful child that had taken out Kamandur. Sanil started walking toward him unfolding his arms as he did. Krillin slid into a fighting stance as the Namek neared. A moment later he launched in again and Sanil merely backhanded him away sending him off into the city. Sanil continued up to where the two children were before finally coming to a stop.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Videl yelled climbing to her feet. Sanil cocked an eyebrow as he felt her power spike up. She wasn't as powerful as the other child, not nearly, but she was stronger than a child had a right to be.  
  
"Come quietly and we wont hurt them." Sanil said narrowing his eyes. He had question that he needed answered... and these warriors would be his answers.   
  
Videl looked up at him cautiously. She'd never been in a real fight... "You promise?"  
  
Sanil smiled lightly. "Sure kid." Videl's arms went down to her side and she lowered her head. 


	7. Power beyond Power

A/N: Don't worry JDX, I have a number things planned out already... and while the dream idea was good, Piccolo's memory of the past (like with Kami's) is very limited. Slug still has at least one 'flashback' left after this chapter, maybe a few more depending on how long the section left in the past takes. As for GT, I've only seen bits and pieces of it and don't consider it Cannon. In fact, this entire series ignores GT completely. Oh, and Guru's already there, he's the elder Slug sent Sanil over to before going to fight Frigid and Cold. Lastly, I've got that storm in mind... don't worry, I have plans... XD  
  
Chapter Seven - Power beyond Power  
  
Slug's thoughts of the past had been shattered by three words coming through the speakers. "Special Beam Cannon!" His eyes snapped wide as he took in the battle outside once more. Sure enough the attack he'd developed, that only two other Nameks had ever learned, was charging toward his son. Sanil knew the attack, he'd taught it to him a few hundred years ago... The only other one to know that attack he'd not seen in... centuries.  
  
"Zildar?" he wondered standing. He walked toward the screen slowly taking in all of what he saw. Some things were right, but others were not. "Not Zildar... no... his son perhaps? But... how would he have created this world's Dragonballs. Unless... Kattats passed on the power he and Guru had been given by Kagyuu..." Slug frowned. With a grunt he turned from the monitor and walked out of the command room. The soldiers in the halls all froze and slid aside quickly he came by, surprised that he was out of the command room at all...  
  
As Slug reached the door he saw Sanil picking up an unconscious child while two soldiers were cautiously escorting the girl toward the ship. The old Namek smirked. The soldiers couldn't sense power but they obviously knew the girl could rip them apart if she'd wanted. As the soldiers neared one of them glanced up and saw him standing in the ship entryway and froze. Instantly he motioned to the other and both knelt quickly, pulling the girl down with them.  
  
Slug floated out of the ship and over to where his son still stood, holding the child and looking off into the city. "Father... what do you think it is about this world?" he asked. "These warriors were far more powerful than anything we've encountered in our journey's... And that Namek..."  
  
"I saw." Slug said looking over as Piccolo was lifted up by a few soldiers and carried into the ship. "He must be Zildar's son... he's to young to be Zildar, he was older than me."  
  
Sanil nodded. "So we can't kill them?"  
  
Slug growled. "_Orders_ from higher up. I don't know what he's got going... but apparently these people are involved. But if they cause any more trouble..." Sanil nodded in understanding. "Come on, let's head back into the ship."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"   
  
Chi-Chi and the others looked up as a black dot appeared and neared them quickly. A moment later it a streak of red passed overhead and crashed down just inside them embassy. They all turned to look but it was Roshi who spoke up. "It's Krillin!" he and the others ran over to the fallen Human. It was obvious that his left arm was broken and so were both of his legs. He was barely conscious now and breathing raggedly. "Hey!" Roshi called up into the embassy. "We need to get him to a regen tank!"  
  
"What happened out there?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.  
  
"...Cap...tured... them..." he managed. "To... powerful..."  
  
"Is Gohan okay!?" she cried.  
  
Krillin nodded as best he could. "Only... unco...scious." With a bout of sudden hard coughs he passed out.  
  
Roshi stood up as two techs came running out of the Embassy to take Krillin into the Regen tanks. The old martial arts master turned and looked off toward where he could still feel the person they'd fought. His power had been amazing... and even though battle had taken it's toll on him, lowering his power below where'd he first started, he was still quite powerful. Then a new power emerged from the ship. Not as powerful as the first power had been but stronger than it was now.  
  
Beneath his glasses Roshi narrowed his eyes and focused on both of the powers. They were similar... related. And the new one was suppressed... /This isn't good... Bardock and the others couldn't beat the first guy and this one's probably even stronger... Goku, we could use your help./ Roshi's focus was broken by the rumble of an air car setting down just outside the embassy gates. Roshi and the other walked out to the gates to find Yajirobe climbing out of his car.  
  
"Korin sent me down here to help." the pudgy man said holding out his arm. In his hand was a small brown bag of Senzu Beans. "Korin seemed to think you guys might need these. So, where are Bardock and the others?"  
  
"You're kind of late!" Bulma yelled. "They already left to fight and...."  
  
Roshi walked up to Yajirobe and grabbed the bag out of his hand. "Come on Yajirobe, we're going on a rescue mission." Putting his hand behind his back he began to walk down the street toward the distant ship as a flake of snow drifted past his face. "Yajirobe!" he called. The pudgy man grumbled, climbed into his air car, and followed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slug stood on the walkway above the cargo chamber they were using to house their 'guests' for now. The girl was still the only one conscious and, at first, she'd tried to wake the others. That having failed she was now sitting in the corner between the other child and the Namek crying. He didn't notice the door open as a few soldiers, Sanil with them, entered the room for a moment and that when they left they took Videl with them. It was the Namek that Slug's eyes were locked on. He'd not expected this day to dredge up so many memories...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Namek, unknown number of years ago:  
  
Slug's eyes flickered open slowly as he felt a warmth wash through his body. He could vaguely remember the battle and his first thought was that another Namek had found him. However, the face belonging to the person above him wasn't Namekian. Instead it was a man with dark green hair and gray eyes. After a moment the man stood and Slug realized his power had been completely restored. As he stood he also realized his arm was still missing. A second of concentration fixed that and he was once more in perfect condition. "Who..."  
  
"Not right now." the man said turning and lifting into the air. "Your friend needs healed too." With that the strange man flew off.  
  
Slug quickly lifted into the air and followed him. As he did he noticed the state of the lands about him. Smoke rose from craters here and there that marked the planet. There had obviously been many battles. As they flew they passed over a decimated village. It's former inhabitants lay dead on the ground and floating in the near-by lake. Slug growled at the sight. "What is this! What happened?!"  
  
"You've been out for a few hours." the man before him said. During that time Frigid and his soldiers have been systematically killing everyone off. Seems the rest of the warriors followed in your footsteps. After Zildar went down they attacked as well. Frigid has ordered that all Nameks be killed by the end of the day. At this rate that wont be a problem..."  
  
"Sanil..."  
  
"Is alive. He, Guru, and Kattats are all that remain... beyond you and Zildar at least. Last I saw Sanil he was trying to wake Zildar...."  
  
A few moments later the two landed a few feet from the fallen Namek warrior. Sure enough the young Sanil was still trying to wake him. The green haired man walked forward and knelt beside the warrior. He placed his hands above Zildar and pink sparks of energy began to flow from his hands into the Namek restoring his power and healing his body. A moment later Zildar sat up quickly and looked down at himself. He turned and looked at the man. "Who are you?"  
  
The man stood and moved away from the Namek's for a moment remaining silent. Then he turned and looked at them. "My name is Razor, I work for a man who... wishes your people continue to live. I can give you power beyond your imagination, power beyond power, power enough to defeat Frigid and his armies. But there is a cost..."  
  
"Anything." Slug said. "He must pay for what he's done."  
  
Zildar wasn't so reckless. "What is this cost?" he asked.  
  
"Power is... savage in nature. Awakening the power that sleeps in you will make you far stronger but... it will enhance your darker sides as well."  
  
Zildar looked off into the wasteland that was once his world. There really wasn't a choice to make. But there would be a much greater cost than what Razor claimed, he knew that. He knew what kind of darkness could hide in the hearts of Nameks. He'd seen it years ago when one Namek had attempted to take over the planet. Namek's like him, but with power enough to crush Frigid... they couldn't not be allowed to remain on the planet...  
  
"I'll do it." he said turning to look at Razor again. Slug merely nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well." Razor said walking forward. He held out his arms and pink energy danced about his hands for a moment. Then it shot forward and engulfed the two Nameks. They both cried out as intense pain racked through their bodies. Sanil watched in fear as the ground beneath them cracked and shattered, as their auras flared out massively, as their bodies rippled with power, and as they screamed in agony. 


	8. Parunga

JDX: Right, don't drop your GT train of thought yet (not sure who you had in mind... but don't rule them out yet!), why? Simple. Though I ignore GT as Cannon I don't mind rapping it for things. Characters, character designs, anything else I feel like swiping. So, no, don't give up yet! Course, that don't mean it's from GT (or could he be? Hmmmmmm.... XD ) As for the memory loss, simple. When Zildar split it wasn't a natural division (the scene will be 'seen' in this saga actually) and his memories were damaged. That's my reasoning. As for Guru, he's just become an elder. He's still normal size and under 200 years at this point, as for the DB's, it shall be explained. Don't worry to much, I have things planned out fairly well I think.  
  
One last thing. Even though I'm showing the past via Slug's flashbacks I'll still show things he couldn't possibly have seen or have knowledge about. This is just to give you a better understanding of what happened.  
  
Chapter Eight - Parunga  
  
"What is that!" A voice cried near King Frigid's ship. The large tyrant looked off to where his troops were looking. Two massive glares of green light had flared up out of no where and the ground was beginning to shake.   
  
Frigid glanced down at a soldier a few yards away. "Power readings?"  
  
The soldier reached up and activated his scouter. "Two of them, they just hit thirty thousand and are climbing..." There was spark from his scouter and it exploded. In the distance the aura's flare larger and waves of power began to wash over the area lifting up rocks and knocking over the soldiers.  
  
"So who did we miss and what are they up to?" Frigid wondered. Suddenly the light grew blindingly bright and then flashed and spread outward. Once the light cleared from their eyes the world looked normal to them. "Go and found out what's going on." he ordered. The soldiers swallowed and took off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It is done." Razor said. The two Nameks were panting heavily and staring down at their hands. "Company is coming." The two turned and saw a few glows of KI in the sky coming toward them. Zildar turned to speak to Razor again but the man was gone.  
  
"Let's take care of these scum." Slug said charging a ball of KI in his right hand. A second later he thrust his arm out and fired a massive stream of green energy at the nearing soldiers. The blast engulfed and destroyed them instantly.  
  
/I can feel the power, and the Darkness./ Zildar thought as he watched the attack launched by Slug. /But it seems he's been swallowed by it already... no Namek would do something like that. Perhaps merging with Slug would have been a better idea./ Zildar shook his head. /No, he'd have never agreed to my being the host and I would never have agreed to him being the host./ "I'm going to find Guru and Kattats, I can still feel father's mind and he isn't to far away."  
  
"What for?" Slug asked.  
  
"To Summon Parunga and undo what these two and their army have done." Zildar replied looking around at the decimated planet. "Go ahead without me, you should be able to hold off Frigid by yourself now."  
  
Slug grinned. "No problem." There was a flash of green about him and he sped off leaving Zildar to himself. The elder of the two Nameks watched him vanish over the horizon before locking onto his father's mind. Turning in his direction he lifted into the air and sped off toward them. The trip only took a few moments and by the time he was landing the sounds of distant battle reached his ears, Slug had reached Frigid.  
  
"Elder Guru, Father." Zildar said bowing lightly as he entered the small cave where they sat.  
  
"You've changed." Guru said as the warrior entered.  
  
"A stranger offered us a chance at victory, at survival. Slug and I took that chance." He shook his head. "At a high price I fear, the darkness within us stirs now, fully awakened." He looked at the two Nameks before him. "I have a request."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Slug pulled to a quick stop and dropped down to the ground. His eyes locked firmly onto the two aliens before him. The young Cold smirked. "And here I'd thought you were dead. Come back for more have you? Some people never learn."  
  
"You can't beat me now." Slug said in a deep growl. "I'm far stronger than I was before."  
  
"Oh please, there's no way you could have gained that much power in such a short time." Cold said, his smirk growing. Frigid remained silent, his eyes studying the Namek before. "I'll rip you to pieces this time."  
  
"Wait." Frigid order stepping forward. "Stay back Cold."  
  
"What? But father, why!?"  
  
"He's... different." Frigid replied. "Changed somehow..." His eyes narrowed. "No... that's impossible!" he cried a second later, eyes widening in shock. "How could someone gain so much power in such a short time!"  
  
"What is it? What's going on?" Cold asked. Unlike his father he couldn't sense KI.  
  
"His power... it's gone up more than a hundred fold!" Frigid stared at him in shock for a moment longer before regaining his composure. "Cold, return to the ship, now. I'll handle this."  
  
"Yes father."   
  
As Cold returned to the ship the massive form of Frigid shot forward. Slug brought his arms up and blocked the blow aimed for his face. The force of the impact hurled him backwards but he re-gained his balance in mid air. Looking back down he found the tyrant flying straight for him. He dodged to the right and slammed his foot into Frigid's elongated face. He then flipped around behind him and cracked a fist into his armored back knocking him down into the ground.  
  
Slug dropped down quickly, foot aimed for the back of Frigid's head. However, the tyrant rolled over at the last second and grabbed him by the leg before slamming him down into the rock. Both were on their feet in seconds. A flurry of punches came from each of them, some were blocked, others dodged, and a few hit their marks. The two split apart once more and then surged head on at each other. Both pulled back their fists as they swung but Frigid's passed through thin air.  
  
The ground exploded upward as Slug shot up from beneath it and pounded his fists into the tyrant's abdomen. Frigid used the momentum to spin around in the air and smack his tail across Slug's jaw. The powerful Namek was knocked for several hundred yards before smashing into a pillar of rock. He exploded forth a moment later, brilliant green aura about him, and charged at the Changeling once more.  
  
Both launched a right hook at the other, the blows connecting in the same instant and knocking them apart once more. As he was being knocked away Slug fired a volley of KI blasts. Frigid managed to deflect them and then launched a blast of his own. Slug slipped around it and then shot in slamming a foot into Frigid's stomach. The two warriors split off from each other and floated in the air panting lightly.  
  
"I'm quite impressed actually." Frigid said after a moment. "I never thought I'd need to use my full power against anyone other than a Changeling. But your power is at least equal to that of Glacier, the former King of the Changelings." He emphasized the word former to make it clear that he'd taken over, by force. "So you shall be one of the few to see my true and ultimate power. The only other living being to have seen my final form is Cold, the rest are all dead."  
  
"Enough talk!" Slug called out. "If you had any more power you'd have been using it by now. You just can't stand that someone else is your equal."  
  
"You? Equal to me?" Frigid asked with a smirk. "Don't bet your life on that so soon." He clenched his fists and left out a roar. A red and purple aura flared to life about him as his body began to ripple. The waves of power rushing from his body tore up the ground a hundred yards beneath them and lifted the rocks into the air. Slug brought his arms up to shield his eyes as Frigid's aura flared blindingly bright for a second. When he looked back he saw glowing cracks snaking their way across the large alien's body. A second later another blinding flash came, this time accompanied by an explosion.  
  
When the wind and light died away Slug got his first look at the new Frigid. He was about six foot tall and almost completely covered in white armor. On his shoulders, shins, head, and lower chest were spots of purple that looked almost like glass. His face was the only part of him not covered by armor. The alien's appearance hadn't been the only change, his power had jumped up about fifty percent as well. "What.. what the hell!?" Slug cried.  
  
"You just witnessed my transformation into my fourth and final state." Frigid said, his voice slightly deeper than before. "I am the first and only Changeling to ever attain this level of power. There is no force in the universe that can withstand my wrath. I offer you a place in my ranks one last time. Refuse me again and I will destroy you."  
  
Slug drifted back slightly unsure of what to do for a moment, and then shook his head. He clenched his fists and quickly charged energy about them. "You want my answer? All right, here you go!" he cried thrusting his arms forward and launching the powerful wave of KI at the transformed Frigid. The tyrant didn't bother to move, the energy slamming into his body and exploding. When the smoke and glare faded Frigid remained, unharmed.  
  
"Fine. Then you can join the rest of your race in the afterlife." There was a flash of red about his body and he launched in at Slug once more. The Namek tried to dodge to the side but the Changeling's tail glanced across his face cutting him over his eye. Slug dropped to the ground and looked up at his opponent. "Come on, you're wasting my time." Frigid called down.  
  
Slug clenched his fists and began to channel his power. He glared up at the alien and was about to say something when a crash of thunder echoed across the battlefield. Slug turned his head to the right and watched as the sky darkened considerably. A bolt of lightning flashed and was followed by another rumble of thunder. And then he saw it. A spark of gold just over the horizon. There was flash of light and then a stream of gold erupted into the darkened sky swirling and flowing. "Ha!" he called out with a sense of victory. "Parunga!"  
  
Frigid narrowed his eyes and watched as the golden energy transformed into a giant Dragon, it's voice booming and clear even at their great distance. "You who have summoned me to this plain, speak now and I shall grant any three wishes within my power."  
  
"What the hell is this!?" Frigid shouted looking down at Slug.  
  
"Don't you worry about Parunga, you have bigger problems." Slug called out as he resumed his power-up. Green energy danced across his body as his muscles rippled and pulsed. And then, he began to grow. Eight foot, ten, twelve, fifteen, twenty, thirty, forty, and finally stopping at fifty foot. The giant Slug grinned. "Much big problems!" his voice rumbled. His power had increased with his size, but he still wasn't as strong as Frigid. /No matter, this evens things a bit./ He was just about to attack a shocked Frigid when Parunga's voice boomed out once more.  
  
"That... is beyond my power. Only one person can be resurrected per wish."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zildar watched as Guru and his father laid down the last of the Dragonballs, the set that Kattats had created hundreds of years ago. Mulsk had originally been selected to replace Kattats as Grand Elder but the Namek had died decades ago and Guru had been selected to take his place. Though the young elder possessed the power to create a set of Dragonballs he had not yet done so and would not until the current ones were no more.  
  
Kattats stepped back from the large spheres and spoke quickly in Namek. "Eternal Dragon Parunga, arise from your slumber, I summon you forth!" The balls pulsed and sparked, the sky darkening quickly, and then the energy erupted forth. Seconds later the three Nameks stood beneath the large form of Parunga.  
  
"You who have summoned me to this plain, speak now and I shall grant any three wishes within my power."  
  
Kattats turned and nodded to Zildar. The warrior Namek turned his gaze toward the large creature and spoke in Namek. "Revive those Nameks killed by Frigid and his army!"  
  
"That... is beyond my power. Only one person can be resurrected per wish." Parunga boomed.  
  
Zildar looked toward his father. "What?"  
  
Kattats shook his head. "I knew his resurrection powers were limited but I'd had no idea... I used the same design we have always used, such a wish has never been needed before..."  
  
Zildar nodded. Those who had died would remain dead then. It could not be changed. However, his plain must still go on. He was uncertain how to phrase the wish. Zildar turned to the others. "Keep Parunga ready. I will contact you telepathically once the battle is over. You know the wishes to make?"  
  
"We do." Guru said. "May the Kai's watch over you Zildar, you are perhaps the greatest Namek to ever live."  
  
Zildar nodded and turned to leave but Kattats grabbed his shoulder. "Before you go." he said softly, his hand glowing gently. The glow passed slowly into Zildar's body and then faded. "Use them wisely."  
  
"I will." Zildar walked a few feet from the group and then shot off toward the battle. 


	9. Rescue Mission

A/N: As I've said Piccolo's memory of the past is quite limited, though he has a few bits of Daimaou's memory there isn't much. Daimaou knew more of the past than Piccolo, but Kami on the other hand... well, you'll see. Also, just so you can picture the new Frigid better, he looks exactly like a six foot Frieza, except with Cooler's head. Lastly, sorry the end to the battle here is so sucky but... I don't know, it just wouldn't write.  
  
Chapter Nine - Rescue Mission  
  
Slug closed his eyes as Parunga's words echoed through his mind. That had been the beginning, the start of the end. As he stared at the Namek below him he wondered how differently things could have gone in the past. He realized now that he'd given into the power and darkness that Razor had built within him and that Zildar had fought and fought it intensely. But how intensely? Slug drifted up off the walkway he stood upon and landed a few feet from Piccolo. Kneeling he gazed at the Namek. "So much like Zildar..." he said softly, reaching out a hand and placing it upon Piccolo's head.  
  
Memories drifted from Piccolo to Slug as the powerful Namek worked his way back into the others past for some indication of what had happened to his one time friend and ally. He saw Piccolo training the two children, and then went back further. "What!" he cried as he witnessed the fight against Frieza. "A Changeling? On Namek? And he looks so much like Frigid... his son Cold perhaps?"  
  
Shaking his head he delved back further for what he sought. Past Piccolo's power boost at the hands of Azura, past his merger with Nail, past his resurrection, past his death, past his training of Gohan, past the 23rd Budokai, and then the memories grew weak and incomplete. Bits and pieces drifted up but nothing solid, nothing that answered his questions. With a sigh Slug stood. He shook his head and walked from the hold.   
  
-I know what you are looking for.- An aged voice spoke within the powerful Namekian's mind. -Time has been far more gentle to you Slug, than it was to I.-  
  
-Z... Zildar?-  
  
-Yes. And No.- Was Kami's reply. -I remember only parts of that life that was so long ago. I remember you and Frigid and what was done to us. But unlike you I cast aside that darkness, forced it from my body.-  
  
Images came to Slug's mind, the memories of this Namek whom he now spoke with. He could feel Zildar's disgust at the darkness that was trying to control him, feel him try and force it from his body, and watched in shock as Zildar somehow began to divide. It was like a fusion but reversed, all the darker thoughts and aspects were being forced into a new body of their own.  
  
-What...-  
  
-Zildar has been gone for centuries. Replaced by me and Piccolo.-  
  
-He is far to young...-  
  
-Daimaou refused to die. With the last of his energy he passed his life force, one that possessed eternal youth, into a new body. And so we both live.-  
  
Slug nodded slowly in understanding. Namekian legend once spoke of such a thing. -And so now we are on opposite sides.-  
  
-Indeed we are Slug. But you...-  
  
-I wont.-  
  
Kami's voice did not return. Slug waited a moment and then turned down a hall where he found a soldier running toward him. "Lord Slug sir, Master Sanil has requested your presence."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Chamber thirteen."  
  
Slug nodded and turned down another hallway lost in thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Namek, unknown number of years ago:  
  
Frigid couldn't believe the speed at which the large Namek was still able to move. Slug's massive right fist smashed into the Changeling's entire body and sent him flying backwards. Frigid pulled to a stop and stretched his arms out. Red energy swirled around his palms for a second. "Drill Shot!" he cried, a twisting stream of energy shooting forward. Slug tried to dodge but was to big to get around the attack and it bore through his right arm severing it completely. With a shout a new arm exploded out from his body replacing the old one.   
  
Frigid shot in and smashed his fist against Slug's jaw then darted around behind him jamming a foot into his large back. Slug spun around and backhanded him away. He reached out his left arm and it extended outward and his hand grasped Frigid tightly. Turning he whipped his arm around and pitched the alien at a distant mountain with incredible force. He slammed into the mountain shattering it completely and flying out the opposite side. His red aura flared up and he shot back in at Slug again.  
  
The large Namek was unable to dodge the Changelings punch at his stomach but swatted him away a second later. He was about to attack again when a flash of green caught his and Frigid's attention. Zildar now floated a few feet away, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Both Frigid and Slug could sense Zildar's power as his aura pulsed around him. The Namek was stronger than Slug but not as strong as Frigid. "Leave Namek." he demanded, his eyes glaring at Frigid. "Leave or die."  
  
/What the hell is going on? How did these two gain so much power?/ "What the hell?" he said looking at Zildar, his thoughts escaping his lips. "You too? What... are you two?"  
  
"I guess..." Slug began. "You could call us... Super Nameks."  
  
"Enough talk." Zildar said. "You have your options Frigid."  
  
The Changeling thrust his arms out at both Nameks and fired a massive stream of energy at each. Slug brought his arms up but Zildar simply created a KI barrier. A moment later the glare died away to reveal that Frigid was missing. They both looked up to find the Changeling above them, arm raised and energy charging up into a large ball of KI above his head. "How about you both die?" he called down. "Death Ball!" His arm dropped quickly and the powerful attack fell toward the planet.  
  
Slug moved into it's path and caught it in both hands, yet it was bigger than him. At least a hundred feet in diameter. And it was pushing him into the planet, driving him down with it. Beside him Zildar let out a yell as his power flared and his aura spiked. His body rippled as his arms, legs, and body began to grow. A second later he was as tall as Slug and a bit stronger than Frigid. He joined his fellow Namek and the two of them destroyed the attack, ripping it into thousands of pieces that scattered across the planet exploding where ever they hit.  
  
Frigid floated there glaring down at them but neither Namek was in the mood to wait and both had the same thought. Their arms moved up to there heads, their fingers touching their massive foreheads, energy dancing about their fingers. Frigid knew what they were doing, he remembered Zildar using it against Cold. Now it was going to be used against him by two much stronger warriors.  
  
He held out his arms toward the Nameks and erected a KI barrier, he'd wait out the attack, it would weaken them considerably. Then he'd take them out. The two Nameks extended their large arms toward Frigid and called out in tangent. "Special Beam Cannon!" The two swirling streams of energy slammed into Frigid's barrier with more force than he'd expected and it began to crack.  
  
"What! Noooooooo!" he cried pushing more power into his defenses. However, it wasn't enough. The barrier shattered and the streams of energy engulfed his body and tore at him as they surged onward. A moment later the two Nameks ended their attacks. Frigid was still there, panting heavily. "No... way..." Slug growled and thrust an arm at him firing another stream of energy. This one destroyed him completely.  
  
-Slug's given in.- Zildar said to Kattats telepathically. -But Frigid is gone, make the wishes now!-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now..." Kattats said meekly. Unknown to Slug or Zildar one of the stray energy blasts had impacted near where Guru and Kattats stood beneath Parunga. The elder of the two Nameks had used his own body to shield Guru from the destruction and taken massive damage in the process. Both knew he would not live much longer so it was a good thing the battle had ended quickly. "Now... before it's... to late."  
  
Guru nodded and turned up to look at Parunga and spoke in Namek. "We are ready now Parunga. For our first wish.... remove all threats to our world to an un populated world where they can survive."  
  
Parunga seemed to growl as his eyes began to glow. Then, a second later, he spoke. "It has been done. Two wishes remain."  
  
"For our second wish... make it impossible for Slug or Zildar to ever return to Namek..."  
  
Parunga's eyes glowed once more for only a second, a glow growing about the planet as well. When it faded Parunga's voice boomed out once more. "Your wish has been granted, what is your final wish?"  
  
"Parunga, erase all these events from my memories and those of Frigid's troops!"  
  
Parunga's eyes flared for a moment and then faded. "It has been do..." Parunga's eyes went dark and his body flashed several times. And then he exploded in a shower of gold leaving behind seven white stones.  
  
Guru watched in shock and wonder. /What... what's going on?/ He looked about the landscape around him, ruined and thrashed almost beyond recognition. Looking down he found Kattats laying on the ground dead. "What has happened my friend?" he asked softly. Then he saw it scrawled into the ground only inches from Kattats body. A single solitary word as though in response to his question. Storm.  
  
"A... storm?" he wondered looking about. He turned and looked at the inert and powerless Dragonballs. "What were the wishes we made? To end the storm perhaps? And then what?" Guru shook his head. "It's not important now. I must search for survivors. But first, Kattats, my friend, I'll burry you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"W-where..." Slug asked looking around.  
  
Zildar shook his head. "No idea." he said walking toward a near-by ship. "But I'm going."  
  
"Going? Wait, what's going on?!"  
  
"No doubt Parunga sent us away." Zildar said. "The wish was to remove all threats to Namek from planet. No doubt Parunga took us as threats now... and if that's the case... we can't go back."  
  
"Can't go back!" Slug cried.  
  
Zildar said nothing as he floated into the air and into one of the ships. Slug stood there and watched him vanish into the ship, and then, a moment later, the ship took off into space. Slug watched as the disoriented soldiers bordered the remaining ships and vanished as well.  
  
"It would seem, he has other plans." Razor said appearing suddenly, with Sanil at his side. "Come with me, there is someone who wishes to meet you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Earth, Present:  
  
Roshi pressed his back up against one of the purple legs of the alien ship and pulled Yajirobe back as well as a small group of soldiers walked past chatting amongst themselves. He watched them through his dark glasses, anyone who saw him would wonder how he could see anything through them in the pitch blackness about him. Once they were finally passed Roshi motioned and moved under the ship. After looking around at the underside for a moment, something Yajirobe couldn't even see in the darkness, Roshi fired a weak KI beam and melted open one of the maintenance hatches.  
  
He jumped up and grabbed the ledge a moment later, after he was sure it had cooled, and then pulled Yajirobe up after him. Now that they were inside the ship Roshi could sense all the powers inside. Not one of them was low enough for him or Yajirobe to stand a chance against. Ignoring this he searched around for Bardock and the others. "That's the girl, Videl." he said looking down one way. "She's still in good condition, and the two strong powers are that way..."  
  
He turned and looked the other way focusing. "Ah, that's them." he said. He turned and walked silently down the dark hall, hands clasped behind him, Yajirobe trailing after him and mumbling complaints. It took them several minutes and wrong turns to finally reach what felt like their destination. Roshi motioned to the wall and Yajirobe drew his sword. Four quick slices and a slab of steel fell away giving them entry to the hold.  
  
Walking in they emerged on the walkway Slug had been on only a few moments before. Below them lay the still unconscious forms of the Z Fighters. Roshi wasted no time and dropped down over the railing to the floor below. Yajirobe followed and landed on his ass with a soft thud. Opening the bag of beans Roshi gave his companion two of them and then moved over to Gohan.  
  
"You know, I'm getting tired of saving you guys all the time." Yajirobe said crossing his arms as Piccolo, that last of the Z Fighters, stood back up.  
  
"Thanks Master Roshi." Bardock said with a nod. "Yajirobe."  
  
"Where's Videl?" Gohan asked looking around.  
  
"Another part of the ship." Piccolo said looking in that direction. "With what must be Sanil and his father." He turned to Roshi and Yajirobe. "You can get yourselves back out?"  
  
"No problem." Roshi replied.  
  
"Good." said Appla. "Then we take advantage of this, the wont expect us to be back on our feet, let alone at full power, and Sanil still feels weakened."  
  
Bardock nodded. "Appla and I will take Slug. Piccolo, think you can deal with Sanil?"  
  
Piccolo merely smirked and began walking toward a wall. "I'm going to help Piccolo." Gohan said following him.  
  
"Sure thing kiddo, just be careful." the Namek said as his eyes flashed. There was a bright light that filled the room for a second followed by an explosion. Piccolo pushed out a small wave of KI and cleared away the smoke to reveal a brand new passage through several walls. "Alright, let's go." 


	10. Defeat?

A/N: Note that the two battles in this chapter are happening at the same time even though I wrote one and then the other.  
  
Chapter Ten - Defeat?  
  
Slug frowned as he looked across at the girl. She'd been strapped into a chair while Sanil had tried to gleam some kind of information out of her. But it seemed she didn't have any. As ludicrious as it sounded to all of them she wasn't even a trained fighter yet. Not really. Slug had told Sanil what he'd learned and now they were wondering just what it was that their 'mysterious benafactor' was up to.  
  
"Razor works for him." Sanil said thougtfully. "And Razor, by his orders, gave us the power we have now, outside of what our own training has yielded at least. Zildar was also given this power and found his way here, not working for Razor or..."  
  
"Don't even mention his name." Slug grumbled.  
  
"Right." Sanil sighed and rubbed his head. "None of this here makes any sense."  
  
Slugs eyes widened a bit and he turned toward the wall behind him. Sanil turned as well as a muffled yell reached his ears. "Masenko ha!" The wall glowed for a moment and then an energy stream tore through it and curved up to the ceiling before losing power. Neither of the powerful Nameks had a chance to react as two streaks of light, one green and the other red, surged through the opening in the wall.  
  
Piccolo smashed his fist across Sanil's face knocking him back and smashing him through another wall. Meanwhile Bardock's kick smacked against Slug's chest and sent him through a different wall. Appla followed after them while Gohan ran over to Videl and began to break the bonds to the chair.  
  
"Gohan? How..."  
  
Gohan smiled as he broke the last one. "Master Roshi and Yajirobe rescued us, they brough Senzu beans." Videl wasn't really sure what Senzu Beans where but she was glade to be free. "I'm going to go help Piccolo, you should head back to the Embassy."  
  
"I want to help..."  
  
"It's to dangerous..."  
  
"I'm helping." Videl said. Gohan just shook his head and followed after Piccolo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slug grabbed hold of door frame and pulled himself to a stop with a quick jerk. Landing he looked toward the hole he'd made and watched as the two Sai-jins, one male the other female, stepped through. At the moment their powers were quite low but he'd felt them fighting outside the ship a few hours ago, he knew how strong they were. What he wanted to know was how they'd gotten back into such good condition. As he watched them he thought back to the probing of Piccolo's mind and remembered grazing across similar events... "Senzu Beans..." he said softly, with a frown. "Should have searched you first... no matter, Sai-jin healing or not you still can't defeat me."  
  
"We'll see about that." Appla said bracing herself. "Kaio Ken times thirty!" she cried, the brilliant red aura flaring up about her.  
  
Bardock mimicked her stance, bracing his body for the surge of power as well. "Kaio Ken times twenty!"  
  
Slug arched his eyebrows. _My, my. In Sanil's current weakened state the Sai-jin is stronger, not by much but he is stronger._ "Impressive Sai-jins. I seem to have been out of touch with the powers of your people for some time..."  
  
Bardock smirked. "You're just lucky Goku's not here. You wouldn't last two seconds against a Super Sai-jin."  
  
_Super Sai-jin! Then that means.... BY THE KAIS!_ Slug took a step back at first but steadied himself. "I will not die here Sai-jin." he said, narrowing his eyes. There was a flash of green and he launched in at Bardock. The Sai-jin brought his arms up and blocked Slug's punch. Meanwhile Appla came in from the side and smacked her foot against the Namek's head. Slug only stumbled slightly at the blow and then turned to swat her away.  
  
Before his fist connected Bardock slammed his knee into Slug's stomach and then landed a right cross to his jaw that sent him sailing down the hall and through the hull into the city streets. Two streaks of red trailed after him and slammed their fists into his face simulatenously with a loud crack. Slug was flung backward as the two chased him again. This time the powerful Namek caught himself in the air and launched a punch of his own which smashed into Appla's face with a thunderous crack and knocked her back into the ship.  
  
Bardock moved in and began to trade blows with Slug close range. Crack after crack rang out as the two blocked each other's attacks. The Sai-jin ducked beneath a hard left and swung his right fist in an upward arc aimed for the Namek's stomach. But Slug brought his leg up blocking the blow and then landed a head butt to the other followed up by a kick to the chest. Just then Appla re-emerged from the ship. _Hope this doesn't kill me. _ "Kaaaiooo Keeeennnn! Times... forty!" Her power jumped up again as her aura flared larger.  
  
With a cry she sped across the expanse toward Slug quickly. Bardock regained control of his flight just as she passed and, with a burst of red, shot after her. Appla just managed to duck under a punch but her kick aimed for Slug's head was blocked. Then Bardock reached them and smashed his fist into Slug's stomach. The two Sai-jins began to work together fighting the Namek, slowly rising higher into the dark skies.  
  
An explosion sounded from behind and below them and the three spared a second for a quick glance as a new hole was blasted in the side of the ship and four figures emerged. Bardock gave their powers a quick note and then returned to his fight. _Piccolo has a chance, it's small, but it's there... If I can take out Slug quickly I can lend him a hand. _ He pulled back his fists quickly, one charging with green energy, the other with pink. Then he thrust them forward slamming them together as he did. "Sonic Blast!" There was a thunderous crack followed by an ear splitting wail as the energies mixed and exploded forward slamming into Slug's face and passing over his head.  
  
The Namek reached up quickly and covered his ears, even before the attack ended. When the attack finally ended he lowered his hands, his ears still ringing loudly. "Damn you!" he cried opening in his eyes, but Bardock wasn't there anymore. His eyes widened in shock as Bardock's foot slammed into the back of his neck. He flipped over in the air and slammed his foot into Bardock's chin knocking him higher. "That's it, enough warm-up!" he cried clenching his fists. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" His green aura flared up large and bright. It pulsed and grew as his power climbed.  
  
"What! Damn!" Appla cried. She turned and cupped her hands at her side. Bardock and Krillin had taught her the attack that was slowly becoming the signature move of the Earth. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A ball of brilliant blue KI exploded to life between her hands and grew quickly sending waves of power and light in ever direction.  
  
Bardock stabilized himself and saw what was happening. Braced his body again and called out, "Kaio Ken times twenty-five!" As his aura flared around him he dropped down beside his Mate quickly and copied her position, a ball of blue KI forming quickly between his own cupped hands. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Appla gave him a glance and a nod. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" they called in unison. They shifted their positions and then thrust their arms forward. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The twin stream of blue energy surged forth quickly on a direct course for Slug. They flowed side-by-side for a moment before merging into one stream.  
  
Still powering up Slug reached out his hands and braced for the wave to hit. The energy attack smashed into Slug's open palms and washed out around him. He finished his power-up a second later and began to force the attack back slowly. He was struggling more than he'd expected to be though. He bent his arms slightly and then thrust them forward again spreading them apart at the same time. The two waves of energy were torn apart and away from him.  
  
"No way!" Bardock cried sliding back in the air and panting. That had taken a lot out of him, but it looked like Slug was a little worn as well, though not as much. Suddenly the Namek was speeding toward them. Before either could even react the Namek had slammed his knee into Appla's stomach. As she doubled over in pain and shock he smashed his left fist into her face, then his right, and then slammed his elbow into the top of her head sending her toward the ground. She crashed into the street below with a loud crash forming a large crater. Holding her left arm, which she knew was broken, she struggled to get back on her feet.  
  
_I need to do something! _ Bardock cried. As his mind worked rapidly for some kind of plan King Kai's words from his training drifted back to mind. _It's a powerful attack but can only be used in defense... I get it now, I understand! _ Bardock's eyes opened in understanding and he looked toward the clouds above him. _Everyone else is to worn, looks like I've only got one option!_ With that thought he shot up through the clouds emerging a second later above them in the late afternoon sun.  
  
_Please, let this work!_ his mind cried as he raised his arms. "I just need to borrow some energy, please!" he called out. He'd tried the Spirit Bomb before but could never use it. Now... now it looked like his only chance. He closed his eyes and could sense that Slug was starting up after him now, but he could also feel the energy flowing to him from the sun and the handful of animals that still had enough left to give. _Almost there...._  
  
As another explosion sounded in the near distance Slug suddenly reached Bardock and slammed his fist into his stomach. As Bardock lost the energy he'd managed to gather slug slammed his knee into his face, smacked his fist into his face again, and then kicked him in the chest. There was a loud crack as his armor shattered and several ribs broke. One more punch across his face and Bardock was knocked backward and fell out of the sky slamming into the ground.  
  
He managed to pull himself back into a sitting position and saw that Appla was on her feet again, breathing heavily, and watching the sky. He looked up and saw Slug floating down to them. _Wait a second... Piccolo! His power's almost gone... this isn't looking to good... Gohan, get out of there!_  
  
"I am impressed." Slug said as he landed. "You've been more of a challenge than I expected, but this is where it ends."  
  
Appla let out a cry and charged in at him yet again. There was a thunderous crack as Slug's fist smashed into her face and sent he sailing back again. She crashed to the ground a few feet from Bardock and slid to where he was. He looked down at her and could see it in her eyes before he felt it with his senses. She was gone... "No... Appla. Not again..." he said softly, his hair slowly beginning to dance in a sudden breeze.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time Gohan and Videl had emerged into the halls Piccolo and Sanil were going at it in the middle of a ruined intersection. Flashes of green radiated out from them as they struck each other, each blow shaking the entire ship. Even Gohan could see that Sanil was still tired from the earlier battle. He wanted to help Piccolo but knew he wasn't strong enough to just head in and attack... he'd have to wait for an opening of some kind.  
  
A hard roundhouse kick from Sanil knocked Piccolo through a wall into one of the med bays. The other Namek and the two half Sai-jin children followed after him. As they entered the room Piccolo was pulling himself out of the remains of some equipment. Sanil launched in at him but Piccolo thrust his arms forward and fired a stream of energy at him the flung him back. Gohan saw his chance and shot in quickly landing a hard kick to Sanil's head that caught him by surprise and knocked him forward.  
  
Piccolo was there and slammed his knee into him and the two began trading blows again. He ducked under a kick and threw a punch that was dodged. Quickly bringing up his leg he guarded against a punch and then backhanded Sanil. Before he could follow up a knee slammed into his stomach and then a fist smashed into his face. Sanil's other hand shot forward firing a point blank KI blast that sent Piccolo through some machinery which exploded, yet another wall, and out into the city streets.  
  
Sanil shot after him, Gohan and Videl close on his heels. The two young half Sai-jins stayed on the sidelines feeling rather helpless at the moment as the two powerful Nameks fought each other. As they traded blows the shockwaves tore cracks in the ground below them ripping up rocks and throwing them about. Suddenly Gohan felt something twinge across his senses and focused. "Oh no! There's people down there!" he called over to Videl, pointing toward a building that the two Nameks were slowly moving towards. "Come on, we may not be able to help in the fight right now but we can save those people."  
  
Videl nodded and the two shot down toward the building which they soon realized was an apartment building. As they neared Gohan saw a few people leaning out the fourth floor window watching the fight, or at least, what they could see of it. Gohan pulled to a stop in front of them and got his first good clear look at them. One was a young girl with blue eyes and hair, the other a young boy with black eyes and brown hair, and the third was an old man who was going bald and what hair he did have was white. "Sir, we need to get you out of here." Gohan said. "It's too dangerous here."  
  
"Nonsense!" the man said. "This has been my home for decades, since I was the same age as my grandkids, I'm not leaving."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
The old man shook his head. "No."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said no."  
  
Gohan and Videl glanced at each other and as they did they noticed a growing green glow. Turning around they saw that the fight had almost reached them, or at least, the thought it had. The two Nameks were now moving far to quickly for either child to follow. "We have to do something." Videl said.  
  
Gohan nodded and turned back to the building. "You take the kids, I'll grab their grandfather." he said. Both of them shot in quickly and grabbed the three people out of the window and shot off toward the embassy quickly.  
  
"Hey, you let go of me!" the white haired man cried.  
  
Gohan shook his head as he and Videl descended to the ground just inside the embassy gates. "Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried running out to him as he let go of the guy. "Oh, you're okay!" Before he even knew what was happening Chi-Chi had him in a hug that was squishing him. "Oh, I was so worried!"  
  
"Videl!" Hercule called running out of the embassy.  
  
"I'm okay Mom, but I've got to go back, Piccolo might need my help." He managed to pull free of Chi-Chi and started lifting into the air, Videl following after him.  
  
"You get back down here!" Chi-Chi yelled but the two were already speeding back toward the fight.  
  
Returning to the battle they found everything for a couple blocks was destroyed and there was no sign of either Namek. "Where are they?" Videl asked looking around. Gohan shook his head but they got their answer from an explosion behind them. Piccolo had his arms stretched out before him holding off a massive stream of energy as best he could.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan called shooting over to help. As he neared he saw Sanil on the ground in a deepening crater pouring more power into the attack. He changed course and shot down at him but Sanil saw him coming, turned his head, and fired twin beams of energy at him from his eyes. Gohan turned to dodge but one of the beams caught him in the leg and punched clean through sending him crashing into the ground.  
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo called down, watching as Videl landed beside him. The temporary distraction was enough for him to lose his hold on the energy and the blast surged over him.  
  
"No, Piccolo!" Gohan cried floating back into the air, doing his best to ignore the pain in his leg. _I have to get help him!_ Gohan's hair and GI began to flap madly as his body began to glow orange, and then his aura exploded to life as he shot in at Sanil. "You leave him alone!" he shouted chagrining. Sanil felt a sudden power spike and turned to watch as Gohan charged at him.  
  
"What!" Sanil ended his attack and turned just as Gohan reached him. As the small Sai-jin began to attack with everything he had Piccolo fell from the sky. Sanil dodged or blocked everything Gohan threw at him. _His power, where is he getting it from? It just jumped up almost five fold... how can a kid have that kind of power?_ Sanil shook his head, even with Gohan's new found strength he wasn't worried. Despite his weakened state he was still the stronger of the two. A moment later Videl came up beside Gohan and joined in on the attack as Piccolo began to pull himself out of the ground.  
  
Sanil felt his primary opponent getting up and quickly backhanded the two children away. "You two are annoying me, get lost! Haaa!" he thrust one arm forward firing a powerful KI blast at them. Gohan stood quickly and got in front of Videl, crossing his arms to block as best he could. The orange ball of energy surged toward him but never reached him. Just before impact Piccolo appeared between them, his own arms crossed in defense.  
  
The ground shook as the energy swirled madly and then exploded in a brilliant flash. Gohan turned and shielded his eyes and when he looked back Piccolo still stood there, arms crossed, panting heavily. "Alright Piccolo!" he cheered.  
  
"You... need... to... go... Gohan." he panted, lowering his arms. "Now..." and with that he toppled over landing face first on the ruined street.  
  
"No! Piccolo!" he cried running over to him quickly. As he knelt down beside him he felt his grandparent's energies take sudden and sharp drops as well. _No! Daddy, where are you, we need you! Grandpa, Grandma! Everyone... I'm losing everyone..._ Tears welled up in is eyes as he looked at the unconscious. "Come on Piccolo, you have to get up! Grandma and Grandpa need our help too..."  
  
Sanil started walking toward them. "Sorry kid, but you guys were all dead the second you started attacking us. That's just the way it goes."  
  
Gohan turned from Piccolo to glare at Sanil, tears streaming down his cheeks. Piccolo and the others were still alive, he could still feel their KI's, but he had to do something or that wouldn't last much longer! As his hair and GI began to flap in the wind once more he stood up, still staring at Sanil. But then his eyes snapped open. "NO! Grandma!" 


	11. Golden Fury

A/N: This first scene may be a bit confusing to you, I'll be jumping between three locations somewhat randomly. The Embassy, Bardock's location, and Gohan's. There'll be no breaks to denote scene change and only context as indication. This is for effect but you may need to read it a few times to follow it right.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eleven - Golden Fury  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi called as a loud explosion flashed within the city and shook the ground.  
  
"He's fine Chi-Chi." Master Roshi said, glancing behind him as Krillin emerged from the embassy again. "But I'm affraid the others aren't. Things don't look so good..." Roshi trailed off as he felt Appla's power vanish. A second later Gohan's scream echoed through the empty streets.  
  
Bardock trembled as Gohan's scream sounded in his ears, muffled and distant. He reached down with a shaking hand and closed her eyes. Slug said something but he didn't hear him. He didn't hear anything now, see anything.... feel anything. He was empty now, just a shell. He could feel everything crumbling away within him. Appla was gone agian. Piccolo was close to death too, and with him would go the Dragonballs. Gohan... Gohan... His senses began to return. /No, I wont fail my Grandson, I wont let him die!/ And the emptiness vanished replaced by a burning rage.  
  
Gohan couldn't think for a moment, just stood there, tears rolling down his cheek. His Grandma was gone... Piccolo was almost gone, his Grandpa was almost gone... A voice reached his ears, faint and distant sounding. He couldn't place it, couldn't think straight through the haze that filled his mind. A faint purple light intruded into his vision and it cleared slowly. Videl stood halfway between him and Sanil firing KI blasts at the Namek as quickly as she could but he just ignored her as he walked forward. She pulled back as he reached her and looked up in fear. There was a crack as he kneed her in the stomach and then grabbed her by the head, holding her up to eye level.. The blank look on Gohan's face vanished and was replaced by one of anger and determination, one that unnereved the powerful Namek still walking toward him.  
  
Bardock pulled himself to his feet once more and took a couple of shaky steps forward. "You... will... pay..." he breathed. Slug smirked as he stumbled and fell again. Bardock pulled himself up to his hands and knees panting. Blood, sweat, and tears dripping onto the ground.  
  
"Look at you." Slug laughed. "You're in no condition to even stand up, let alone fight me. This ends now Sai-jin, say hello to your Mate in the afterlife for me."   
  
As Slug raised an arm to blast Bardock the Sai-jin's head snapped up, his eyes a solid white. "You will PAY!" he roared, suddenly lifting into the air. He threw his head back and screamed, released his anger as the city began to shake.  
  
"Let her go!" Gohan yelled.   
  
Sanil narrowed his eyes and released Videl. Before she even started to fall he back handed her into the near-by rubble. "I let her go."  
  
Gohan growled, his hands clenching into fists. He was the only chance Piccolo, Videl, and his Grandpa had. And who knew might be next after that? Krillin, Master Roshi.... his mom? /I can't hold back, I have to stop him, no matter what!/ "You wont hurt anyone else!" he cried, his aura flaring up about him.  
  
"What the..." Krillin breathed as he gazed out at the city.  
  
"What is it?" Hercule asked.  
  
"Gohan and Bardock..." Roshi answered. "Their powers are..." he was cut off as the ground began to shake and two primal screams tore through the city. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and the entire city and cloud covered sky was bathed in brilliant gold. The light flared larger and larger until it was impossible to see, and then it receeded as quickly as at came. But it didn't shrink down to just one point but two seperate and distinct locations.  
  
"Did... they just do... what I think they did?" Krillin asked wide eyed.  
  
"W-what?" Hercule stammred.  
  
"Gohan and Bardock..." Krillin said watching the shimmering golden lights in the city. "They've.... become Super Sai-jins....."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slug had to sheild his eyes from the light coming from Bardock. As the transformation progressed he felt the Sai-jin's power building rapidly. Building and then surpassing his own. When the light vanished he lowered his arms and looked at Bardock once more. The Sai-jin still had his head thrown back as a golden aura pulsed about him. Slowly he touched down onto the ground, into the crater formed by his transformation, and lowered his head. His hair was near verticle, spikey and golden. His closed eyes opened, now green, and glared across at Slug.  
  
The Namek took a few steps back as he stared on in shock and disbelief. "S-super... Sai-jin!" he cried, his eyes widening. The look of fear lasted only a moment, replaced by one of anger and defiance. "I will not be beaten by you, I will not die today!" he cried, clenching his fists. He let out a roar as his aura flared to life once more and his body began to grow, and with it, his power.  
  
Bardock stood, a look of cold determination on his face, and watched as the Namek grew taller and taller. As he grew Bardock slipped into the needed stance, hands cupped at his sides, and began to charge the blue KI blast. When it seemed he was finally done growing Bardock lifted slowly into the air keeping his eyes locked firmly on Slug, stopping only when he was at chest level with him. The massaive Namek charged across the distance between him and Bardock, pulling back one of his fists as he did with the intention of swatting the seemingly fly sized Sai-jin before him.  
  
Bardock didn't move for a moment.. He just watched as the large Namek charged him. Slug threw his punch at last, and when it was only a few feet from hitting him Bardock thrust his arms forward releasing the energy he'd gathered. There was brilliant flash of blue from his hands as the attack tore free. It was more than 50 feet in diameter, big enough to completely engulf him, and surged toward Slug with incredible power.   
  
The Namek's eyes widened as the stream of energy overtook him, engulfed him. His thunderous cries rang out over the roar of the Kamehameha Wave for a few moments. And then the cries, and the attack, died away and there was nothing left of the Namek. "Like I said." Bardock said relaxing a bit. "Not even two seconds." For the first time since he transformed he felt out for Gohan's power. "What the hell?" he wondered, turning in his direction he took off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sanil stared at the child before him, eyes wide in shock. In just one instant the child had gone from weakling to powerful... stronger than his father even! He didn't get the chance to react to the sudden change however, a moment later Gohan was right on top of him attacking quickly and furiously. He didn't stop for several seconds, until a brilliant blue glow filled the streets about him. He landed one last kick to Sanil's face knocking him into the rubble before turning to watch the giant Kamehameha wave.  
  
His eyes widened a bit as he felt the source of the attack, at first thinking his father was back. But it wasn't Goku, it was Bardock, and his power was amazing! "How... I thought..." As he watched the attack fade he noticed a golden glow about him that tinted his vision. "Huh?" He looked over at the rubble of a building that still had a window in one piece, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I'm... a Super Sai-jin!"  
  
"Gohan?!" Bardock called from above.  
  
Gohan looked up to find a golden Bardock floating above him, green eyes wide in as much shock as Gohan's. "Grandpa! You're a Super Sai-jin too!" he called. Then his eyes went from surprised to sad. "But... Grandma..."  
  
"I know Gohan." Bardock said, sadness and anger in his voice. "But once we've finished up here and the Dragonballs regain their power we can bring her back." Gohan smiled again and nodded as the rubble suddenly exploded nearby in a flash of green. Sanil stood there panting.  
  
"This... isn't over... yet!" he cried. He lifted into the air looking at them both. Then suddenly turned and flew toward the ship. Gohan and Bardock gave each other a quick glance before following after him. By the time they reached the ship Sanil had already dissapeared inside.  
  
Bardock pointed one arm down at the ship and fired a golden blast of energy at it's center causing the ship to explode. Gohan and Bardock floated there, watching the billowing smoke and licking flames for a moment. Then elder Sai-jin turned to his grandson when he couldn't find Sanil's power. "I'm going to make sure he's not hiding, you head up to the clouds and find the machine making them and take it out, okay?"  
  
Gohan nodded and shot into the sky. Bardock watched him for a moment and then turned his gaze back down to the smoke. As he did he saw Sanil floating back up holding something clenched in his hand. "Hello again Sai-jin." he said. He raised his arm a bit as he reached the same altitude as Bardock. "You see this? We had a hold box full when we landed. Only the one survived your little blast, but, it's enough."  
  
"A fruit?" Bardock asked raising an eyebrow. "I think you've gone nuts."  
  
Sanil just laughed at him as he slowly raised it toward his mouth. It was King Kai that told him what was happening as the Kai contacted him mentally. -Bardock, you have to stop him!-  
  
-What, why? It's just fruit.-  
  
-That's not normal fruit.- King Kai informed him. -I don't know where he got it from but that's a fruit from a Tree of Might! They're full of energy, one bite of that fruit will drastically increase his power!-  
  
-What!- Bardock's eyes widened at this news just as an explosion sounded from above him. Slowly the clouds began to receed allowing the sinking sun to shine on the nearly frozen planet once more. Bardock instantly felt the returning warmth as he charged in at Sanil. He pulled his fist back, charging it with energy. A moment later he thrust his arm foward launching the blast at Sanil. Seconds before it reached the Namek he bit into the fruit.  
  
The energy blast slammed into Sanil but did nothing. Bardock didn't think it would if it reached him after her ate the fruit. He continued toward him qucikly, pulling back his other fist and swining it. Sanil blocked the punch, the impact sending out a shockwave and scattering the clouds of dust about him. By now the clouds directly overhead were gone and Bardock could sense Gohan returning.  
  
/Damn, Sanil's power has nearly quadrupled from it's weakened state of before! He's stronger than me again!/ Bardock pulled back from the Namek but the green hand held firm to his own. The Sai-jin threw a kick for Sanil's head and the Namek let go as he ducked under it. Bardock brought his other leg up in a kick aimed for Sanil's face. The Namek blocked with his left arm and slammed his right fist into Bardock's stomach.  
  
As the Super Sai-jin recoiled from the blow Gohan came charging down and fired a stream of golden energy at the Namek. Sanil dodged around it and countered with a blast of his own that Gohan knocked away into space. Together he and Bardock launched in at Sanil again. The two Super Sai-jins traded furious and quick blows with the Namek as they moved across the city skyline, nothing more than streaks of light to those below them watching th battle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I feel so helpless!" Krillin cried watching the lights streak through the sky. "But... how did his power spike up like that? Now he's even stronger than Frieza was..." He shook his head slowly. "But neither Gohan or Bardock are as powerful as Goku was then..."  
  
"But they have a chance?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Krillin nodded. "Yeah, working together they do."  
  
"We should probably go bring Piccolo and Videl back here... and Appla's body too." Roshi said looking away from the battle as the Sun began to set.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: For those who care, an SSJ Bardock pic made by me in PSP7:

http: img. photobucket. com /albums /v153 /Xyex /Other /SSJBardock. jpg

You'll have to put it together and add a double / before the img.


	12. End of Battle

A/N: Yes, I know. This took a while. It's also not that great of an ending I don't think, but it's an ending.  
  
Chapter Twelve - End of Battle  
  
Bardock dropped under the fist and then slammed his own into Sanil's stomach. Gohan moved in from the right and smashed his foot into the Namek's head as Bardock flipped around behind him and shot a kick at his back. Sanil dodged to the left and backhanded Gohan at the same time, and then kicked Bardock in the face. The two Sai-jins regained control of their flight at the same time and shot in at him again.  
  
As the three warriors exchanged blows high above the city they moved steadily further away. Meanwhile, on the streets below, the cities population watched on in awe as they emerged from hiding once more. All save for those jumping away from the speeding air car. With Bulma driving it only took a few moments to reach the location of the fallen Sai-jin warrior. Roshi and Krillin retrieved her body and placed it in the back of the car before they then moved to where Piccolo still was about a mile away.  
  
By the time they reached him he was awake again and back on his knees still fighting to get to his feet, Videl at his side trying to help him up. With Krillin, Roshi, and Hercule's help the battered Namek was moved into the air car as well. "We'll get you two back to the embassy and into some Regen Tanks." Bulma said looking at them. Neither looked all that great and both were covered in blood.  
  
"Where's Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"He's okay." Krillin said. "Him and Bardock are still fighting that guy..." Everyone standing around the car looked into the distance as a thunderous crack echoed through the sky, a brilliant flash of gold accompanying it. They watched as a streak of gold surged by overhead, stopped, and then shot off toward the continuing sounds of battle.  
  
As Gohan reached the fight again Bardock was smacked toward and through a near-by cliff. The young Sai-jin smashed a fist into Sanil's face, dodged a punch, and then landed a kick before being hit with a punch. He continued to exchange attempted blows with Sanil as Bardock floated into the air panting. /Well, there's still one thing I can do.../ he thought. He shot in quickly and caught Sanil off guard with a hard kick that smashed him down through the trees and into the ground.  
  
"Gohan, I'm going to give the Spirit Bomb another try, I need you to keep Sanil off of me until it's ready."  
  
Gohan nodded and then charged down toward Sanil while Bardock dropped out of Super Sai-jin and raised his arms above his head. The short Sai-jin reached his opponent just as he was getting back to his feet. The two began to trade blows once more and Gohan did his best to move Sanil further away from his Grandpa.  
  
Back in the city Krillin and the others had just reached the Embassy again. Hercule and Roshi were taking Piccolo and Videl in to the med bay and the Regen Tanks. The others were looking off toward the flashes of battle. That's when Krillin saw the shimmering energy drifting toward a point in the sky. "The... Spirit Bomb?! I didn't know Bardock could use it!" He grinned at this discovery. "Alright! We can definitely win now!" he cried raising a hand into the air and offering up all the energy he could. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Roshi, and all the others within the Embassy compound soon followed suit.  
  
At the site of the battle Bardock cringed as a hard right hook smashed into Gohan's chest. /Just a few moments longer Gohan, it's almost ready... Wait! That's it!/ He looked down at Gohan and smirked. "Gohan! Give me your energy and we can end this!"  
  
The young Super Sai-jin paused in mid attack, as did Sanil, and both looked up at Bardock. The Namek's eye widened in shock at the large orb of energy above the Sai-jins head. Gohan merely smiled and raised his hands. A second later he stumbled backward and fell out of Super Sai-jin, he no longer had the energy to sustain it. The orb of energy pulsed and then swelled, doubling in size with the addition of Gohan's power. The young Sai-jin used the energy he had left to fly out of the way as quickly as possible.  
  
With a cry Bardock brought his arms down and the Spirit Bomb began its descent toward the still shocked and frozen Sanil. The Namek didn't regain his senses until the attack was almost on him and by then his raised arms was to little to late. There was a loud scream followed by a thunderous explosion that shook the planet. When the smoke, dust, and glare faded away it revealed a large and empty crater. Bardock landed at it's edge panting.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Bardock leaned back into his chair and relaxed. It had been a few hours now since Sanil's defeat and they'd finally managed to calm down the general population. Needless to say he and Gohan were both being called Hero's by everyone. Well, except for Chi-Chi, she was still calling them both crazy. Bardock smirked at that, his son had an odd taste for a mate. But then, Chi-Chi did seem to have a Sai-jin spirit to her.  
  
He was in the main conference room now with Piccolo, Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin. In a few moments the large monitor in the wall would flicker to life as King Vegeta contacted them. So far only those on Earth knew about what had occurred. All that the Sai-jin King knew was that a battle had happened on the planet. None of the Empire's scouter systems had been directed towards the Earth during the battle so they had no idea how... impossible today had been.  
  
Bardock was still having trouble grasping it himself. Not more than six months ago his youngest son had transformed into a Super Sai-jin. Now, today, both he AND Gohan had done the same. The fact that Goku was a Super Sai-jin was amazing, the fact that he'd become a Super Sai-jin was outstanding, the fact that Gohan had become a Super Sai-jin was... mind boggling. Gohan was a child. He was only seven years old... and yet he'd attained what so few ever had. The pinnacle of Sai-jin power. A level that had taken Bardock nearly forty-five years to reach.  
  
The silence ended as the monitor flickered to life, filled by King Vegeta's face. "Bardock, it's good to see that you survived." Vegeta said with a nod.  
  
"King Vegeta." Bardock replied with a nod of his own.  
  
"So, what exactly happened? Who were these people?"  
  
Bardock sighed. "Nameks. A pair of them, and damn powerful too. Both could have given Frieza a run for his money in an all out fight."  
  
"Nameks? With power like that? Piccolo is powerful but..."  
  
"I know." Bardock replied. "There's more sir. The unbelievable happened today. Things were going poorly for us, we were losing to the attackers... and then both Gohan and I transformed."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "You mean you...." Bardock nodded. "Show me what a Super Sai-jin looks like..."  
  
Bardock stood and moved back from the table and closed his eyes. He'd only transformed once since the battle so far and it hadn't been easy. He focused, concentrated on the emotions that would push the change. His hair began to stand on end and flap slowly. It flashed gold a few times before his entire body flashed once, a rush of wind surging through the room. And then it was done. Bardock opened his green eyes once more and looked at King Vegeta again.  
  
"Amazing..." the royal breathed. "Wait... you said that Gohan had... unbelievable..."  
  
The conversation with Planet Vegeta continued for a couple more hours as Bardock filed his report with Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin's help. After that call ended another came through almost instantly. It was Yamcha and Hotaru this time. "Hey guys." Krillin said with a grin. "Man, you missed all the action. I'd have loved to have been there with you instead of getting beaten up here."  
  
"You too?" Yamcha asked. "Well, you wouldn't have had much better luck here Krillin."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "Did something happen?"  
  
Yamcha nodded. "Yeah, you could say that..."  
  
-=End Saga=- 


End file.
